Opposites Attract
by lady-obsessed
Summary: A new BBA national tournament, a new acquaintance or an old one in the case of Kai. Though she is his total opposite, he is becoming slowly drawn to her. R&R - The tournament final! COMPLETE
1. The BBA Lodge

Lady obsessed: Okay, this my first attempt at a Beyblade fanfiction and as I only started watching it in the middle of V-Force a few weeks ago, it is probably going to sound really dull but hopefully it shouldn't 'cause I do have a pretty good storyline planned out. So please, please, please read it and possibly submit a review. Please!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Beyblade  
  
The BBA Lodge  
  
Kai stared vacantly out the aeroplane window. He could see the sea, and in the distance there was the green and brown haze of land. Overhead, the pilot's voice rang out saying that they would be approaching their destination soon. He turned away from the window and stared at his boots instead. He was sitting alone, just the way he liked it. The rest of the Bladebreakers were somewhere up the front. He could hear Tyson's snoring. Not surprising really. He could hear Hilary as well. She was shouting, as usual. He wasn't sure where Max, Ray or Kenny were. They were somewhere around but personally, he didn't care. He fidgeted slightly and continued to stare at his boots.  
  
"Tyson!" Hilary screamed. "Will you stop snoring so loud!"  
Tyson simply turned over and snored even louder, mumbling something. Hilary clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. How did I get stuck next to this guy, again?! She thought irritably, resisting the urge to thump him. He's better asleep. He's better asleep, she told herself over and over. You don't want to listen to his jabbering. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed. We're almost there, she thought happily. She couldn't wait to get off this plane.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice over the speakers boomed, "the seatbelt sign has been switched on. Please take your seats as we are about to land. Make sure all your belongings are secured tightly in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front of you and please return all seats to an upright position. Thank you."  
Good, Kai thought. We're landing.  
  
Getting out of the airport took them a long time. Everyone grumbled and complained as they went through customs and then they had to wait absolutely ages for their luggage, which made everyone even more irritable. Everyone except for Kai. He remained silent and his usual self. The airport didn't really bother him.  
"Kai! Are you gonna give us a hand or not?" Tyson demanded from the conveyor belt where he and the others were waiting with their bags.  
Kai grunted and strode over to pick up his own bag. He hadn't brought much. He never felt that he needed to. They weren't going to be staying here for too long anyway. A couple of weeks, three weeks tops.  
"Thanks Kai," Tyson grumbled sarcastically, heaving the bags onto the trolley. He stumbled slightly under the weight of Hilary's. "What on earth did you bring?" He gasped as he attempted to lift it onto the trolley and failed. It landed on his toe. He swore. "Feels like the kitchen sink."  
Hilary puffed out her cheeks. "It isn't," she said irritably, hoisting it easily on top of the others. "You're just weak."  
"Who are you calling weak?" Tyson yelled.  
"Tyson, calm down," Kenny said.  
Tyson took a deep breath and he wheeled the trolley out of the airport. Kai followed a little way behind the others.  
  
"So where are they?" Max said, looking about. "They said they'd be here to meet us."  
"Yeah. You'd think they'd have the courtesy to show up after we came all this way," Tyson nodded, leaning on the trolley handle.  
Kai leant against one of the pillars and kicked some of the burnt out cigarette ends into the road. This airport wasn't very clean. He glanced up to see a young looking woman walking briskly towards them. She was smartly dressed in a pin-stripe suit and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. A pair of glasses perched on her slightly pointed nose.  
"Are you the Bladebreakers?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that's us," Tyson nodded. "Are you from the BBA?"  
"Yes. I'm Julia Waters, personal assistant of the head of the BBA here in England. We are so sorry that we are late but the traffic is very busy this time of day and we got held up. If you would please come this way."  
They followed her to a blue coach that was waiting just outside the airport. The driver was standing by its side ready to take their luggage and load it into the under-compartments of the coach. Tyson allowed him to take the trolley with great relief. The pushing had worn him out. He clambered aboard the coach, followed by the others. Kai was last. As he was climbing up the steps, the driver extended his hand to take his bag. Kai simply pushed it aside and ascended into the coach where he took his seat at the back. The driver shrugged and locked the compartment. Then he and Julia Waters climbed onboard and set off.  
  
While they travelled, she filled the team in.  
"We really do appreciate you coming here," she smiled warmly. "We never thought we'd be able to get the World Champions to appear at our National Tournament."  
"It's no problem," Tyson grinned as he pressed his face against the glass of the window to look at the view. There wasn't much to it. It was very grey outside and looked like it was about to rain.  
"No one knows about it yet," Julia continued, "because it is to be a surprise for our viewers. It is up to you whether or not you decide to participate although it is a one-on-one battle so if you do you may find yourselves fighting against each other."  
"That's okay with us," Max said, joining Tyson by the window. "It'll be great to battle against one another. It's how we practice so it'd be great fun."  
"You'll be staying in one of the lodges at the BBA that we had built just outside the city for this sort of occasion. You'll have one of the best one, of course. We have some of the other contestants staying there too and myself and my family are there as well because of the tournament I can't keep travelling to and from London every day."  
"Sweet," Tyson said. "Our own lodge."  
"There are also several areas to train in around the site so you can practice whenever."  
  
Kai listened to this conversation as Julia continued to tell them about the tournament. He didn't bother joining in. He simply stared out the window at the darkening sky. Evening was drawing in. He folded his arms and leaned back in his seat as he watched the sky become darker and darker. The traffic became a little thinner as it did so and soon the bright orange glare of the lamps appeared. There was a great cluster of them a short distance away which he assumed must be London but they didn't drive into it. They headed to the east, towards a smaller cluster of lights. The BBA Lodging site.  
  
The Bladebreakers had to admit that the lodge they were staying in was very grand. Tyson was the first off the coach when it rolled up outside it.  
"Awesome!" He breathed, gazing up at it.  
It was enormous, more like a mansion than a lodge. It was built slightly away from the other lodges on the site and it had quite a large area of grass and woodland surrounding it.  
"We said you had the best," Julia smiled, stepping down after him, followed by the driver who went to unload the luggage. "I'll let you in. Steven will bring in the bags and then we'll leave you to get settled."  
She led the way up the driveway to the porch that was overhung with ivy and jasmine and put a key into the lock. She stepped aside to allow them to enter and all of their jaws dropped - except for Kai's - when they saw the interior.  
  
It was a typical countryside style lodge on the inside yet it was very opulent. On one side, there was a vast sitting room with a fire blazing in the grate and several comfy chairs arranged around a coffee table and extremely large television and a door that led into the kitchen. Another door opened off into a slightly smaller room with very little furniture which Julia explained could be used for practicing or for having a bit of piece and quiet. On the other side was a staircase that led up to the second floor. "There are four bedrooms, three of which have an en-suite and there is also a bathroom and a library at the far end," Julia told them as Steven finished bringing in the last bit of luggage. "Ok. Well, we hope you like your accommodation and we'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Then she and Steven departed, leaving the keys on the hook by the door.  
  
Tyson rubbed his hands. "This is great. I think this makes a great change from the hotels we've had to stay in before." "Mmm hmm," everyone else nodded. Max yawned. "Man, I'm sleepy. I think I'll turn in. Don't wanna be jet- lagged in the morning." He turned towards the stairs.  
"Wait," Kenny said. "Aren't there only four rooms?" "Oh yeah. We'll have to decide who shares with who - Hey!" Max protested as Kai strode past him and up the stairs. He opened the door opposite, went inside and shut it. "Well. I'm not sharing with any of you boys," Hilary said quickly, "so I'm taking one of the single rooms." "Fine. And it looks like Kai has taken the other so looks like we're sharing as usual," Tyson grumbled. "Ok. So I'm with Ray and you're with Kenny like normal," Max said, picking up his bag and dragging it upstairs. "Guess so," Tyson agreed. Max grinned and disappeared into his room. Ray and Kenny grabbed their things too, saying they were going to retire as well. "You coming Tyson?" Kenny asked. "In a minute. I'm gonna raid the kitchen first."  
  
Kai dropped his bag on the floor by the door and examined his room. It wasn't great. A single bed was pushed up against one of the pale blue walls and there was an oak cupboard to hang his things in. The carpet felt soft under his feet, almost springy. In one corner was a low sort of cabinet and in another there was a desk and chair. There were also two doors. One led into the adjoining en-suite bathroom which was all blue and white tiles with a shower in the corner, whilst the other opened out onto a small balcony. Stepping outside, Kai leant on the edge of the balcony and gazed blankly at the grounds below. He couldn't see that much in the dark but the moon sent an eerie silver glow over the trees. He had to admit that it was rather impressive but he wasn't about to tell anyone. Returning inside again, he fell back onto his bed, hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.  
  
Tyson arrived downstairs at about 9am the next morning and found everyone else already in the middle of eating breakfast. "Hey! How come no one woke me?" He demanded, pouting. They glanced round at him. "Tyson," Kenny said, swallowing his toast, "have you ever tried to wake someone like you up? It's an impossible task." "Gee. Thanks a lot Chief," the dark-haired boy glowered, taking the seat beside him. "Don't worry about it Tyson," Ray said. "I've made some breakfast for you too." He placed the plate piled high with food in front of Tyson who stared at it for a moment with his head on one side. "Is this it?" He asked. Ray just shook his head and went back to his own breakfast. Tyson shrugged and tucked in. His face brightened. "Delicious!" He forked several more helpings into his mouth, the others no longer amazed at the amount he was able to consume. As he finished the last of his bacon, he realised that there was an empty chair.  
"Where's Kai?"  
"We dunno," Max replied. "We think he went out earlier. He hasn't eaten yet."  
"I did make him some breakfast but it's probably gone cold now," Ray added, standing up to clear his plate.  
"Well, it shouldn't go to waste. I'll have it," Tyson grinned, pulling Kai's plate towards him. "Then I'll go find him."  
  
Kai had been awake since 6am. He had taken a shower and was out of the lodge by half past. It was still quite dark out and a little chilly but he wasn't really bothered. At about half seven, the sun had finally decided to rise from its slumber. Kai had leant against a tree to watch the sky turn pink, then golden and finally a murky greyish blue. He enjoyed watching the sun. There was something about it that attracted him to it. What was it? He shrugged it aside. It was probably nothing.  
  
He walked on into the green foliage of the woodland. It was so quiet and peaceful, exactly how he liked it. But, it wasn't so quiet. He turned his head slightly as he heard a shout not to far off. Just the other side of the trees. He headed off in that direction.  
  
"Okay Dalcyn, lets finish this. Water Harpoon!"  
The blue beyblade spun up the side of the dish into the air and then came hurtling down on top of the red blade that was spinning helplessly in the centre. The boy made an effort to get it out the way but wasn't fast enough.  
"No..." he said as his blade flew out of the dish and landed on the dewy grass whilst the blue one returned to the girl's hand.  
"Nice job Dalcyn," she said, walking over to the opposing blade and picking it up. "Here you are." She handed the boy his blade.  
He nodded a simple thanks and hurried off. The girl cocked her head to one side and then tucked Dalcyn away into her pocket.  
  
Kai was moderately impressed. That had been a pretty good battle. The girl wasn't half bad, even if she was peculiar. She seemed to stand out against the trees but that could just be her clothing. It was awfully bright. What surprised Kai more was that she was out this early. So far, she and the boy were the only ones he had seen around here.  
  
Kai hadn't realised that she had spotted him. It had only been out of the corner of her eye but he was instantly recognisable. She felt a smile creep onto her lips.  
  
Kai moved out from the shadow of the trees and strode silently towards her. He wanted a challenge. She had her back to him but then she spoke.  
"Long time no see, eh Kai?"  
Kai stopped in his tracks and gritted his teeth. "What?" She chuckled and turned to face him.  
"You don't recognise me, do you?" She said, folding her arms across her chest. "Can't say I blame you. It's been - what - nine years?"  
Kai glared at her. She was even more bizarre than he had thought. Her hair was a great mass of brown that she tied with a multicoloured bandana so that it stuck out at all angles. The rest of her was multicoloured too. Beginning from the top and working its way down it was a rainbow. It started with a sleeveless red vest worn over a green t-shirt which in turn was over a long-sleeved yellow shirt. Her mini-skirt was a vibrant shade of orange. The socks that came up to her thighs were blue and then it finished with her violet leg warmers. Only her trainers, form- fitting shorts and fingerless gloves were plain and bland as they were white and black. The girl's blue eyes were looking him over with interest.  
  
"Yo Kai!" Tyson shouted, waving and halting beside him. "So this is where you are. We were wondering 'cause you missed breakfast." He spotted the girl. "Who's the hippie?"  
The next moment, he felt a sharp pain as the girl's foot made contact with his shin.  
"I'm not a hippie," she growled. "I don't go for that whole peace, love and non-violent approach." She turned so that she had her back to him. "My name is Appolene."  
  
Lady obsessed: So what do you think? Rubbish wasn't it? Well anyway. Someone please review, even if it's a bad one. I need to know where I'm going wrong if I am. 


	2. Appolene?

Lady obsessed: Wow. I actually got some reviews and they were good too. YAY!!! Thanks. Also, V-Force has started over so I can watch it from the beginning, which is great. One last thing. I dunno why but my text got a messed up halfway through and the speech didn't get put on a new line. I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again. Okay, I'll get on with it now.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Beyblade but I DO own Appolene.  
  
Appolene?  
  
"No! Go away!"  
  
The slate-haired boy turned in the direction of the cry. It had come from the other side of the road. He immediately headed in that direction, curious to know what it was.  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone!" The girl wept, backing into the wall.  
  
"Don't be such a little cry-baby," a boy with black hair jeered. "Give us the money!"  
  
"No! It's mine!"  
  
The little girl's big blue eyes were brimming with tears and the gang of boys advanced on her. The slate-haired boy saw them. The terror in the little girl's face made him angry though he wasn't sure why. He raised his beyblade launcher.  
  
"Let it rip!" He yelled and sent his blue blade spinning across the road.  
  
It shot straight at the black-haired boy, who seemed to be the gang's leader, and tripped him up. It then turned and charged at the others and knocked them down too. The slate-haired boy had crossed the road and caught his beyblade. He stood in front of the girl.  
  
"Get lost!" He growled.  
  
The leader glared up at him.  
  
What if we don't wanna? What you gonna do about it?"  
  
The boy raised his launcher again and aimed it at the leader's head.  
  
"If you don't get out of here, I'll fire this again."  
  
The leader simply laughed and stood up. He was quite a bit bigger than the slate-haired boy. He folded his arms and raised one eyebrow, grinning.  
  
"Come on then. Give it your best shot."  
  
Around him, the other boys were laughing as well. The boy gritted his teeth and launched his blade for a second time. It hit the laughing boy square between the eyes, dazing him. He fell backwards. The blade spun to face the rest of the gang who quickly scarpered at the sight of it. When they were gone, the blade returned to the boy's hand. He turned to go but felt something tug on his jacket. Turning, he saw the little girl. Her hand had hold of him and her eyes were full of what looked like adoration.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
The boy shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
He made to walk off again but the girl still had hold of him. He frowned at her.  
  
"Let go," he said severely.  
  
She didn't seem fazed by his tone. She didn't let go either. Instead she pointed to the beyblade.  
  
"What's that?" She asked him.  
  
"It's a beyblade. What's it look like?" He said, his tone irritable. He tried to tug himself free but her grip was unusually strong.  
  
She looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
"You don't know what a beyblade is? Are you stupid?" He demanded, turning to face her.  
  
Her face creased up. She looked like she was going to cry again. Her hand released his jacket and fell limply at her side. The boy knew he could get away from her now but for some reason, his feet wouldn't move. Instead he put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he heard himself saying in a tone that was too comforting for his liking. "I didn't mean that."  
  
The girl sniffed and blinked up at him. Her face was wet from the tears she had cried earlier. He brushed them away with his hand and tugged at one her little brown braids. She giggled and wiped her eyes. He smiled. That was better. She looked a lot prettier when she laughed. Hang on! What was he thinking? He recoiled slightly from the girl. Her face fell once more. He instantly felt guilty. What was wrong with him? Why did this girl's feelings matter to him?  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
The girl smiled and then reached for his beyblade. He instinctively held it out of reach but she leant across him and grabbed his arm so he couldn't move it. He frowned at her as she took it from his hand and turned it over in hers.  
  
"A beyblade?" She said quietly.  
  
"That's what I said it was," he replied.  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
The boy shook his head but proceeded to show her the weight disc, the attack ring, the blade base and the spin gear. She listened intently and ran her fingers over each piece as he described how it worked. He glanced at her. Her eyes were wide as though they were studying every inch of his blade. He was impressed. She seemed really interested.  
  
Why do you care, he heard someone hiss abruptly. She's just a silly little girl.  
  
He frowned slightly but pushed the phoenix's comment aside. Be quiet, he commanded.  
  
She's a silly little girl. Why did you help her in the first place?  
  
She was in trouble.  
  
So?  
  
So, I wanted to help her. She was outnumbered. If it had been one on one between her and someone her size then sure, I'd have left her alone.  
  
Would you?  
  
Yes...  
  
The phoenix's smirk appeared across his mind. You're going soft.  
  
I'm not! He thought angrily. He stood up so unexpectedly and snatched the blade away from the girl that she was taken quite by surprise. He hurried off, leaving her sitting there. He could feel her watching him yet she didn't follow. Turning the corner, he slumped against the wall.  
  
"See. I'm not soft," he growled.  
  
So you say, the phoenix replied.  
  
The boy stared at the pavement and then without thinking, peered around the wall. She had gone.  
  
Softie, the phoenix hissed and then said no more.  
  
He saw her again but it wasn't until a few days later. She was sitting on the grass in the park. He hesitated and considered walking the other way. The phoenix was encouraging him to but in the end he ignored it. Again, he wasn't sure what made him do it. She saw him coming and stared at him. He raised his hand to wave but stopped himself. He wasn't going to be too friendly.  
  
"Hello," he said softly.  
  
She said nothing. She only stared at him. He felt his insides twisting under her gaze.  
  
Again he heard himself saying something he never would have said in a tone that he wasn't used to. "I'm sorry I left you yesterday."  
  
She continued to stare at him. He moved closer to her and her eyes followed him. What was she looking at? Why didn't she say anything?  
  
"I-I had to go somewhere," he continued.  
  
Liar, the phoenix called but he pretended not to hear it.  
  
He waited for her to reply. She said nothing but he saw her eyes relaxing their stare a little. He made an attempt to smile but then didn't. She stood up.  
  
"Show me the beyblade," she said quietly.  
  
No! The phoenix said defiantly. You are not to show it to her again.  
  
"You've seen it," he protested.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"I want to watch you," she said. "Please?"  
  
He felt himself weakening again.  
  
Softie! The phoenix jeered at him.  
  
"Why do you want to watch me?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't have one. So I want to watch you. It's almost the same."  
  
"Well..."  
  
His hand was reaching for his pocket.  
  
Best blader around has gone soft!  
  
No I haven't!  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
He turned away from her. He was letting his defences down again. He wasn't going to allow himself to. He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
She blinked at him and considered for a minute. Then she smiled at him.  
  
"Appolene."  
  
"What a funny name," he said.  
  
"It's not. It's a good name," she said. "It means 'Sun'."  
  
"Does it really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
She nodded and once more he nearly smiled. "Well, it suits you," he said.  
  
She beamed at him and her face seemed to shine. Just like the sun, he thought.  
  
He heard the phoenix tutting in his head. Shut up feather brain, he added coldly before blocking the phoenix from his mind.  
  
He was only supposed to be staying here for a few days. Today was the last one before he went back to Russia. He waited anxiously on a bench, a package clasped in his hands.  
  
What are you doing? The phoenix's voice crept into his mind.  
  
You know what I'm doing, he thought angrily.  
  
Yes I do. You're making a gesture that only softies make. You are really letting me down.  
  
He frowned. I'm not going soft I'm- It's just- He couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
The phoenix was smirking again. Here she comes.  
  
He looked up to see Appolene coming towards him, her little brown braids bouncing and tied in two brightly coloured ribbons. He stood up, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
Softie, the phoenix cooed unsympathetically as she reached him.  
  
He shook his head and held the package out awkwardly out to her. She stared at it.  
  
"It's for you," he said hurriedly. "It's a present."  
  
"It's not my birthday," she replied, taking it in her hands.  
  
He scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Yeah but-but I'm leaving today," he explained.  
  
He saw her eyes fill with sadness.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to go home. To Russia. Open it."  
  
She sat down on the bench and gently pulled the wrappings off. Her eyes widened as a blue beyblade fell out into her lap. She gazed up at him.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yeah. You said you wanted one. Don't you like it?"  
  
She picked it up and held it to her. Her face had become flushed.  
  
"It's wonderful," she whispered.  
  
She then threw her arms around him before he could make any objections.  
  
"Thank you!" She cried, hugging him.  
  
He tensed up as she did so.  
  
Don't let her do that! The phoenix objected. But he ignored it and instead put his arms around her to hug her back. Ah well. He could be a softie, just this once.  
  
Then he heard Appolene say something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'You never told me your name.'"  
  
Don't- the phoenix began but he cut him off.  
  
"It's Kai. Kai Hiwatari," he replied.  
  
She buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Kai Hiwatari," she murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kai stared at the peculiar girl that was standing before him and Tyson. She had just said her name was Appolene. It couldn't be the same person...could it? He narrowed his eyes. She smiled.  
  
"You still don't recognise me. Well, how about this then?"  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue beyblade he had watched her battle with only moments ago. She held it out to him.  
  
"Go on. Have a look."  
  
He snatched it from her. She stood with her hands on her hips as he looked it over. There was no doubt about it. This was the blade he had given that little girl nine years ago. So that meant...  
  
The girl looked triumphant as he raised his gaze to hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here for the tournament of course. Just like you. I'm number one in my region so I get to participate in the Nationals and I've been training exceptionally hard ever since I found out you were coming."  
  
"You knew?" Tyson said. "But I thought Julia told us nobody knew that we were coming."  
  
"Nobody else does. But that's not something she could hide from me. I can be a very persuasive person y'know," Appolene replied. "And it's such useful information. I've seen you guys battle so I reckon it's gonna be a tough competition but then again, who doesn't love a challenge?"  
  
"We haven't said we'd enter yet," Kai stated. "We're just the special guests."  
  
"Oh. I know you will," Appolene said. "Or at least he will." She pointed at Tyson. "He never passes up a beybattle."  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"You got that right. I'm World Champion and I'm gonna win this whole tournament."  
  
Appolene rolled her eyes and ignored him. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"You guys should be heading back to your lodge. Mum said she'd be going there about now to give you a tour of the site."  
  
"Here they are," Max said as Tyson and Kai came through the door.  
  
"What took you so long Tyson?" Hilary demanded, scowling. "We've been waiting here ages."  
  
"Oh. I am so sorry your Royal Highness," Tyson said, giving a mocking bow. "Only it took quite a while to find Kai and when I did he was with this girl. How will I ever make up for what I have done oh Mighty Queen?"  
  
Hilary's face went red and she raised an arm to hit Tyson but Ray caught it in time. Tyson grinned and stuck his tongue out at Hilary. He then spotted Julia sitting on the sofa, a cup of coffee in her hands.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised to her, "but like I said, it took a long time to find Kai."  
  
"That's quite all right Tyson," Julia smiled.  
  
"Did you say he was with a girl?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. She was really weird and she kicked me." Tyson grinned. "She's just like Hilary. Maybe they're twins."  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"Heh heh heh."  
  
"Please calm down, Hilary," Julia said pleadingly.  
  
"It's Tyson's fault Mrs Waters," Kenny explained. "It's his provocation that sets her off. She's not always like this."  
  
"Thank you Kenny," Hilary smiled.  
  
"She's nice," Kenny continued, "on rare occasions."  
  
"GRR! LEMME AT HIM!" Hilary bellowed.  
  
Ray held her tightly as she tried to get at Kenny who was now laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's going on in here?" A voice asked.  
  
They all looked round to see Appolene who had just appeared in the room.  
  
"Oh. Look, it's Hilary's twin," Tyson remarked.  
  
"This is that girl you mentioned earlier?" Kenny enquired.  
  
"Yep, the weird one."  
  
"What did you say?" Appolene growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say a thing," Tyson said hurriedly, shaking his head and ducking behind Julia.  
  
"You sure you didn't say I was weird?"  
  
"Nuh uh. No way. Why would I say that? Not if it means you're gonna hurt me again."  
  
Julia was frowning as Tyson cowered behind her.  
  
"I see you found them then?" She said.  
  
Appolene grinned.  
  
"Well, they found me. Or Kai did. I was training with some kid and he heard us. I think that's why he was there anyway," she replied, glancing at Kai who simply shrugged. "But even if he hadn't, I'd have headed here after the battle was over."  
  
Julia shook her head and smiled. Kenny looked at her quizzically and then turned to Julia.  
  
"You said no one knew about us being here."  
  
"Well, they don't but it's not exactly an easy thing to keep from her. She's a big fan of yours and got it out of me. She's very persuasive."  
  
Appolene shot Tyson a glance. See. Julia stood up.  
  
"All right. Now that we're all here, we can go on our tour of the site and the stadium where the tournament is held. Okay."  
  
"Sounds great," everyone agreed.  
  
Lady obsessed: And so ends chapter 2. What do you think? I felt that it sorta deteriorated near the end. I liked my flashback though. It was a flashback in case that wasn't clear. A flashback from told from Kai's point of view in the third person. He's friendlier then because he's about six or seven and is slightly easier for Dranzer to manipulate. Now he's older, it's different as it will show in later chapters. Anyway, please review. 


	3. A Little Tour and a Little Training

Lady obsessed: Hee hee. Looks like I'm doing well with this story. You may not think 3 reviews is anything to boast about but to me it's a real achievement, especially as all of them like my story so yippee! I think I should have sorted out all the layout with my text by now (it's been all over the place) so fingers crossed it comes out right. Bare in mind it's uploaded as a Word Document so that might be why it gets a little messed up. Oh, and seems to be a serious lack on the romance. Hopefully some will appear soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Appolene on the other hand is MINE!!!  
  
A Little Tour and a Little Training  
  
Though it had been dark when the Bladebreakers had arrived the night before, they thought they had had a pretty good idea of the size of the site. It turned out that they were way off. It was enormous, stretching as far as they could see and still going. Tyson dragged his feet along the path, head bowed.  
  
"How long have we been walking?" he asked Kenny.  
  
"About an hour. We've still got quite a bit to see though. Julia has only shown us about half the site and there's still the stadium."  
  
Tyson groaned but trudged on. Kenny hurried ahead to walk with Julia and ask her more questions regarding the tournament. Kai was walking a little way behind everyone else, not really interested in anything. He wasn't bothered about looking at the site either. He strode along, hands behind his head and staring at the sky. He then became vaguely aware that someone had fallen into step beside him. Glancing to his right he saw the bright bandana that held Appolene's hair in place. His gaze returned to the sky.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Hn?" His gaze did not change but Appolene didn't seem to mind. Instead she just repeated her question.  
  
"What do you think of the site?"  
  
Kai grunted, not wanting to give his opinion. Appolene laughed.  
  
"Is that so? It's not that bad is it?"  
  
"I've seen better," he retorted.  
  
"Really? Well I guess you do have a lot to compare it to, don't you?"  
  
Kai shrugged but glancing briefly to his right again he saw that Appolene was smiling. Her head tilted back slightly so that she was looking at the sky then she rolled it to the left so that she was staring up at him. His eyes immediately returned to the sky.  
  
"Must be nice, travelling all over the world," Appolene continued. "I'd love to do it one day. Maybe when I win this tournament I'll get a team together and we could go for the World Championship. Whatcha think?"  
  
Kai smirked and raised his eyebrows but still didn't look at her.  
  
"What makes you so sure you're going to win?" He enquired.  
  
Appolene grinned and nodded her head at Tyson and the others who were ahead of them.  
  
"I'm not saying I will but I can dream can't I? I've got some tough competition and if I did win, I'd be famous. I'd be beating the World Champions." She looked sideways at Kai. "So are you entering or not?"  
  
He pretended not to hear her question. She shook her head.  
  
"Well, let me know if you change your mind. It'd be no fun if I can't beat all the World Champions."  
  
She beamed and then hurried off to catch up with the others. Kai frowned and lowered his gaze to watch her go. She seemed quite confident in her abilities. He didn't blame her. After all, he had watched her battle and she was good but not necessarily good enough to beat his team.  
  
"Wow..." The Bladebreakers' voices echoed around the stadium as they admired it. Julia smiled.  
  
"It took quite some time to build," she said proudly. "Seats a good fifty thousand people and the tournament has been sold out for ages. We have a block sectioned off for the families of all those competing and of course there's the VIP box where the head of the BBA, myself and my husband and of course, you, will be."  
  
"Excellent!" Tyson said, rubbing his hands together. "Will there be a buffet table?"  
  
"Of course. There always is," Julia nodded. "People in the stands can buy food from the vendors or bring their own. We also provide food for all of those participating."  
  
Tyson grinned gleefully. Hilary smirked  
  
"Better make sure that buffet table is extra big. Tyson will eat it all if you're not careful."  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I was only making a statement," Hilary snapped.  
  
"Not again," Max sighed, hurrying over to break them up.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Julia enquired to Ray.  
  
"All the time. We think they like scoring points off each other," Ray grinned.  
  
"Can't say I blame that girl. What was her name? Oh yeah, Hilary. Tyson is a really annoying person," Appolene said, head tilted on one side as she watched Tyson being dragged away from Hilary by Max.  
  
"You've only just met him though, dear," Julia said.  
  
"Yeah and in that short space of time he has called me a hippie and weird. Therefore he is annoying."  
  
"Whatever you say dear," Julia said, her head shaking. "Okay, as I was saying, the tournament is due to start on Saturday so there are a couple of days for practice. All participants must register or they will not be allowed to enter. We have to know who is who and that they did win their regional tournament. Contestants have until noon on Friday to sign up and then there will be a final meeting to explain how the tournament actually works. All right?"  
  
"That's okay with us," Tyson said, pulling free from Max's grip. "Where do we sign up?"  
  
"At the registry office."  
  
"And that would be where?"  
  
"Tyson, we past it on the way here. It's only about a mile back the way we came," Kenny said.  
  
"WHAT?! You mean I have to walk some more?"  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
Tyson grimaced and then his face put on a determined look.  
  
"No problem. I'll go right now. You guys coming?" He asked, looking at Max and Ray.  
  
"Absolutely," they replied, hurrying off after him.  
  
"But wait! It's not open until tomorrow," Julia called but they didn't hear her.  
  
"I'll go tell them," Appolene said and headed after Tyson, Max and Ray.  
  
"Ok, Sweetie," Julia smiled. She turned to the others. "Come on, I'll give you a full tour of the stadium."  
  
Kenny and Hilary followed her eagerly but Kai stayed leaning against the stadium wall for a little while longer. He could just see Appolene's bright clothing disappearing over the little hill and he frowned.  
  
The registry office was a pokey little building in the centre of the site. Julia said it had been built there so that it was easily accessible to everyone. When they reached it, it was surrounded by a crowd of people.  
  
"What's the hold up?" Tyson demanded to the boy nearest to him.  
  
"Dunno. Too far away to tell. You'll have to ask someone up front."  
  
Tyson grumbled and pushed past him.  
  
"Hey! No cutting!" Someone else yelled.  
  
"I'm not cutting. I'm going to see what the hold up is," Tyson shouted back, squeezing between two more people. "Excuse me. Coming through. Pardon me."  
  
The crowd of people shouted irritably at him but he ignored them.  
  
"Tyson! Get back here!" Max shouted from the other side of the throng of people.  
  
"In a minute Max!"  
  
"Did they say Tyson?"  
  
"Tyson's here."  
  
"You mean the world champion beyblader is here? At this tournament? No way!"  
  
"There he is!" Someone in the centre of the crowd shouted.  
  
The crowd immediately stepped back so that Tyson was surrounded by them.  
  
"WOW! It really is Tyson! This is so cool!"  
  
"Hey Tyson! Will you sign my beyblade?"  
  
Tyson grinned. He loved getting all the attention.  
  
"Sure. Here ya go."  
  
Ray and Max just stared.  
  
"Is it me, or is Tyson's head getting bigger by the second?" Ray asked Max.  
  
"It's not just you. I swear it is swelling. If he ain't careful, it's gonna burst," Max laughed.  
  
"Hey look! It's Ray and Max too!"  
  
"Really? Where?!"  
  
Next thing they knew, Ray and Max were being pulled inside the circle of people as well.  
  
"Hey! Please don't do that!" Ray protested as a whole crowd of screaming girls threw themselves on him shouting about how much they loved him and begging him to sign their t-shirts.  
  
"I think it's a good thing Kai isn't here too," Ray said to Max when he was able to pull himself free. "I'd hate to see his reaction to all this."  
  
"Me too. It'd be scary," Max nodded as he fended off more fans.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking for you. You sure are popular aren't you?"  
  
They both looked around to see Appolene pushing through two overexcited fans.  
  
"The office doesn't open 'til tomorrow."  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
"So there was a hold up just because it was closed?" Max enquired.  
  
Appolene nodded. Then she looked about.  
  
"What happened to Tyson?"  
  
"He's over there," Ray remarked, nodding to the centre of the crowd. Tyson was posing for a photograph, grinning smugly. "I think we'll leave him to it. His ego is gonna keep him there for some time."  
  
Kai had disappeared again. He had slipped off when he, Kenny and Hilary had got back to the lodge. Julia had left them halfway back as she had to go into the office. He was going to get some training done. Not for the tournament. He was still not going to enter it. This was just formality. He found that training let Dranzer know that he was in charge. That phoenix had always tried to influence him as a kid but Kai soon realised that it could be overcome. A good couple of hours of solid training always did it. It also helped when he did it alone. Interruptions, usually caused by Tyson, were very off-putting and he often ended up starting over.  
  
He glanced briefly up at the sun. From its position he decided it was about noon. Ah well, he wasn't bothered about lunch even though he had missed breakfast. He'd get something to eat later but only after his training was finished. He loaded Dranzer into his launcher and took aim at a tree. First part of his training; perfecting the launch.  
  
He counted silently under his breath.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
He launched Dranzer with a great amount of power and speed. It shot straight at the tree like a bullet fired from a gun and hit it with incredible force. It shot back into Kai's hand. Looking up at the tree, he saw he had made quite a prominent mark in its trunk. He loaded Dranzer again and focused on that mark. Frowning it concentration, he launched Dranzer for a second time. This time, there was a lot more power behind it and the speed had increased by more than half. It hit its target, dead centre and hurtled back. Kai moved aside and allowed it to hit the tree behind before catching it in his hand again.  
  
"Piece of cake," he smirked.  
  
He loaded Dranzer for the third time. This time, he closed his eyes and took aim. This was a useful drill. You never know where you could get pulled into a beybattle and Kai found it necessary to practice without being able to see his blade. He was relying on instinct and control, not sight.  
  
"Three, two, one! Let it rip!"  
  
He fired Dranzer blindly in the direction he knew the tree was in. He concentrated and saw his target through his bitbeast. He hit it, bounced off and hit the second target. It rebounded again and hit the first mark once more. Kai opened his palm and caught Dranzer as it made for the second mark. He opened his eyes and grinned smugly. Perfect.  
  
"Kai's missing his meals again?" Tyson enquired as Ray served up dinner.  
  
There were only five plates set out on the table.  
  
"I believe so. I think he's out training. He missed lunch as well."  
  
"Didn't he do that this morning?" Max said, forking some food into his mouth.  
  
"No," Tyson replied. "When I found him, he was just standing there. His blade was out though so I think he was about to begin it."  
  
Ray took his seat opposite Tyson and began eating his own dinner.  
  
"By the way, the office wasn't actually open. That's why there was a big crowd."  
  
"It wasn't?" Tyson said, looking surprised. "Ah well. I wasn't able to get to it anyway so that doesn't matter."  
  
"Couldn't your big head get through the door then?" Hilary enquired, shooting a glance at Tyson.  
  
"No! I was just caught up with all my fans, that's all. Anyway, you can't talk about big heads. Your mouth is too big as it is!"  
  
"What was that?!" Hilary stood up, slamming her palms on the table.  
  
"I said you had a big mouth!" Tyson shouted, jabbing his fork at her to indicate her mouth.  
  
"Don't start again," Kenny pleaded, pulling Hilary back into her seat. "Can't we get through dinner without an argument? Please?"  
  
Hilary huffed but took a deep breath and went back to eating her dinner. Tyson went back to his too. He finished it a few seconds later and asked Ray if he could get another. That was gone only shortly after Ray gave it to him. The others waited patiently for him to finish so that they could get their dessert, of which Tyson eventually had three helpings.  
  
Dusk was rolling in. Kai was just finishing up his training.  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
The beyblade zipped amongst the trees, dodging at the last second. Training in the forest had definite upsides. It darted into the shadows and veered back round again. Kai then watched it as it ran up the trunks of the trees, spraying bark right and left.  
  
"Okay. That's enough."  
  
Dranzer flew off the branch it was currently speeding along and Kai caught it deftly in his hand. He smirked and put Dranzer away. Satisfied, he headed back to the lodge.  
  
As he disappeared into the shadows of the forest, Appolene smiled happily and leant on the tree she had been standing behind. It was great to watch him blade again. Just like when she had met him. Back then it had taken a great deal persuasion to get him to show her. He'd improved a lot but that wasn't really surprising.  
  
"Shame he won't join the tournament. I've wanted to blade with him ever since he gave me Dalcyn," she mused, squeezing her blue beyblade tightly in her palm.  
  
She turned away and headed off in the opposite direction, to her own lodge. Just before she vanished into the shadows herself, she glanced back at the clearing where Kai had been.  
  
"I'll see if I can change his mind," she whispered and then hurried on her way.  
  
Lady obsessed: Okay, to anyone who has just read this, what do you think? Is it getting any better? Is it moving too fast? Too slow? Please tell me. I want to write a really good fan fiction and without people telling me where it's going wrong I can't do it. Or saying that you like it is good too. I love reviews. Ooh, I always get so worked up in this little bit don't I? I'll stop that now. Anyway, that chapter seemed to have Hilary and Tyson fighting quite a bit didn't it? And as I said before, there doesn't seem to be any romance yet. Hopefully some will begin to show in the next couple of chapters. 


	4. I Think I Know Why

Lady obsessed: I edited a little of the dialogue in Chapter 3. There should be some romance appearing in this chappie. Enjoy the fourth instalment of Opposites Attract.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Although Appolene belongs to me  
  
I Think I Know Why...  
  
Early next morning, everyone was woken abruptly by the loud voice that blasted over the speakers which ran through the entire site.  
  
"REGISTRATION IS OPEN! REGISTRATION IS OPEN!"  
  
"Wha?" Max yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"REGISTRATION IS OPEN!"  
  
"Huh?" Ray groaned, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"REGISTRATION IS OPEN!"  
  
"Great!" Tyson shouted, surprising Kenny by actually being awake.  
  
"Tyson! What are you shouting about?!" Hilary yelled, banging on the wall with her fist. "I wanted to get some beauty sleep but all that racket is keeping me awake!"  
  
"REGISTRATION IS OPEN!"  
  
"No amount of beauty sleep could help you!" Tyson shouted back, pulling on his trainers and running down the hall. He banged on Max's and Ray's door.  
  
"Come on you guys! Registration-"  
  
"REGISTRATION IS OPEN!"  
  
"We know Tyson."  
  
"Hurry up then!" He then ran along to Kai's door. "You too Kai or there'll be a huge crowd."  
  
There was no reply. Tyson opened the door and peered inside. Kai wasn't there.  
  
"He hasn't gone out again has he?" He shrugged. "Get a move on you guys!"  
  
Max and Ray stumbled out of their room looking very tired. Ray was still tying his hair into its usual braid and Max was struggling to pull his t- shirt over his head. He was trying to get it through the arm hole. Tyson straightened it and then hurried down the stairs, two at a time. About halfway down, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who'd be calling this early?" Max said as he started to descend the stairs.  
  
At this point, Kai appeared from the kitchen, a piece of toast in his mouth. He crossed the living room to the door and opened it. Then he went straight back to the kitchen without even bothering to see who it was.  
  
"Mr Dickenson?!"  
  
"Hello boys," the elderly head of the BBA smiled. "It's good to see you up bright and early."  
  
"We didn't exactly have a choice," said Ray. "Tyson demanded that we get up and then there's the-"  
  
"REGISTRATION IS OPEN!"  
  
"-announcement," he finished.  
  
"Ah yes. It's been blaring ever since I got here," Mr Dickenson chuckled. He paused and the announcement sounded for the last time before it finally faded out. "That's better." He beamed at them. "So, are you enjoying yourselves so far?"  
  
"Well, we've only been here one day," replied Max, "but it is a very nice place and the tournament sounds like it is going to be fun."  
  
"Speaking of the tournament, we have to go register. We'll catch you later Mr. D," Tyson said, pushing Ray and Max out the door. Before closing it, he shouted through to the kitchen, "Kai! We're going! You sure you're not coming?"  
  
There was silence from the kitchen. Tyson frowned.  
  
"Fine then!" And he shut the door.  
  
"Deary me," Mr Dickenson chortled, "they were in a hurry."  
  
He walked across the living room to the kitchen, hoping to catch Kai but when he entered, he was nowhere to be seen. A cup of tea had been left on the table though. It was full and still hot so Mr Dickenson sat down to drink it.  
  
"I wonder where that boy has gone off to," he murmured, sipping it slowly.  
  
Tyson, Ray and Max reached the registry office in good time. However, there was still a huge queue waiting outside.  
  
"See!" Tyson said irritably, "I told you that there'd be loads of people here!"  
  
Ray and Max didn't say anything because they had collapsed beside Tyson, puffing and panting. Tyson frowned and told them to get up.  
  
"Hey! Over here!"  
  
They looked up and saw the brightly coloured figure waving at them from quite near the front. Tyson grinned and dragged the other two over to Appolene.  
  
"Hey thanks! You don't mind us jumping in with you?" Max said when they reached her.  
  
"Not at all. I was wondering when you'd get here," remarked Appolene, moving forward with the rest of the queue. "If you didn't turn up now, I'd hate to see what the queue will be like for the rest of the day."  
  
"Well we would have been here sooner but these two wouldn't get a move on," Tyson grumbled.  
  
"You can't just blame us Tyson," Ray frowned. "Mr Dickenson's arrival slowed us up as well."  
  
"That's right!" agreed Max. "So stop having a go at us."  
  
Tyson frowned then shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Whilst they argued, Appolene looked about. Her face fell and she sighed. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and glancing around she saw Ray. She smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid he didn't want to come," he said.  
  
"Well, I was half expecting this." She blinked and frowned. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"  
  
Ray grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Hilary arrived downstairs having just finished her bath. Her room had no en suite, just her luck, so she had claimed the bathroom as her own. It was a lovely room, with a huge blue bath sunk into the tiled floor. She had spent a good hour in there. She entered the kitchen to find Kenny talking to Mr. Dickenson and Julia. The Bladebreakers were not there and by the looks of it, they hadn't made breakfast. The three at the table looked around when she came in.  
  
"Ah, good morning Hilary," Mr. Dickenson beamed.  
  
"Hello Mr Dickenson," she said, taking a seat beside Kenny who had just pushed a cup of tea into her space. "Thank you Kenny."  
  
She raised it to her lips, took a sip and grimaced.  
  
"THIS IS COLD!" She yelled.  
  
Kenny laughed nervously, saying something like if she'd been down earlier it'd be hot and then jumped up quickly to get a fresh one as she was giving him a menacing look. Mr Dickenson chuckled to himself and Julia did likewise.  
  
"I think Tyson was right when he said you were like Appolene," she smiled. "You always know how to get your way."  
  
Hilary smiled, wondering whether or not that was a compliment whilst Mr Dickenson turned to Julia.  
  
"Appolene? Is that your daughter? The one you were telling me about?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
Kenny slid back into his chair, shoving the mug of tea to Hilary as he did so.  
  
"You said she had quite a talent for blading," he said.  
  
"Absolutely. She won the tournament for her region which is why she is here with me. She qualifies for the national tournament. She is determined to win and ever since she found out the Bladebreakers were coming she's been training especially hard."  
  
"Yes, the boys said they were entering," Mr Dickenson nodded. "I'm not sure that she'll come out on top with them as opponents."  
  
Julia shook her head. "I know but she said she is going to give them a run for their money, even if she can't beat them."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. She mentioned it before leaving this morning." Julia raised her cup of coffee to her lips, frowning. "Mmm. She also said something about one of them not entering. Apparently he'd be her biggest competitor and she was really disappointed that he wasn't taking part."  
  
As the day wore on, Kai pulled out a slice of bread and bit into it. Chewing it slowly, he leant back against the tree and stared up through the foliage. It was very quiet and Tyson and the others didn't know he was here. Nobody did. He took another bite and closed his eyes.  
  
Appolene wandered through the trees. She had managed to get herself registered and was now looking for Kai. The other Bladebreakers had told her he was at the lodge but when she arrived back with them, she found he'd disappeared again. She did meet someone else though. Mr Dickenson, her mother had told her. He seemed a nice enough person. He was the one who brought together the Bladebreakers and was head of the BBA. He had had a long chat with her about beyblading. Her mother had told him about her and he had said he looked forward to watching her in the tournament. She smiled. That was nice to know although also a little intimidating.  
  
"Imagine, the head of the BBA," she laughed, turning a corner.  
  
She wasn't sure what it was but she felt she should come here to look for Kai. It was strange how you can always find someone close to you, no matter where they are. She shook her head. That sounded like a cheesy cliché.  
  
Her friends said she was being silly when she said she knew Kai and she half believed them. After all, they had only met once and they'd both been six at the time. It had only been a short meeting as well. Just a few days yet for some reason she still felt very close to Kai. She had never forgotten him in those nine years, partly because he was the one who had given her her first beyblade. She'd watched all his televised matches and cheered him on but everyone just thought she was another fan girl who followed the crowd. She stopped for a moment. Maybe she was. Maybe they weren't that close after all. Even Kai didn't seem to think so. He'd given her the cold shoulder ever since she'd found him.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked about. He was sure he had heard the crunching of leaves under foot. Listening he heard nothing but silence. He frowned, settled himself against the tree again and closed his eyes for a second time. They snapped open almost immediately. There it was again, getting louder as they drew closer. Appolene appeared from amongst the trees. She hadn't seen him as she seemed lost in thought. He remained where he was.  
  
She didn't spot Kai straight away. In fact, it wasn't until she almost tripped over him that she realised he was there.  
  
"Oh! Kai!" she said, a little flustered.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and said nothing. She forced a cheery smile onto her face.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you," she told him.  
  
"Why? What was it you wanted?"  
  
She sighed inwardly. There was the cold shoulder again. However, she continued to put on a happy face.  
  
"Well you weren't at the registration office and if you don't sign up soon you won't be able to enter."  
  
"I told you I wasn't entering."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't need to prove myself to a bunch of amateurs!" He snapped.  
  
It was getting harder and harder to keep on that cheery expression.  
  
"You don't need to prove anything. We all know you and Tyson and the others are the World Champions, the best. It's just for a bit of fun Kai," she continued.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"I don't blade for fun. I have never bladed for fun," he snarled and stood up.  
  
Appolene watched as he walked away and her happy disposition vanished.  
  
"Haven't you learnt to control that bit-beast of yours yet?!" She blurted out.  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks. What was that? He turned to face her and saw she looked quite shocked with her sudden outburst. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well? Haven't you?"  
  
He glowered at her and spun back around again, about to head off but she continued.  
  
"I know about Dranzer, Kai. I mean, who doesn't but I know that's what made you act so strange when we met nine years ago."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he growled.  
  
"Yes you do! It's the only explanation that makes sense for you spending time with me one minute and running off the next. Unless, you never actually liked me at all and were just playing with my feelings," she added quietly.  
  
He frowned. Appolene was staring at her feet and absentmindedly turning Dalcyn over in her hands. For a brief moment, the image of her sitting alone in the park crossed his mind. In front of him, Appolene had sunk down against one of the trees and, to his surprise, he found himself walking over and sitting beside her.  
  
"That's the only other explanation," she said, still staring at her feet. Then she smiled. "But then again, you gave me my first beyblade so maybe you did."  
  
There was silence between them for a few minutes. Kai was considering what Appolene had just said and knew she was spot on. He scowled.  
  
"What makes you think Dranzer made me act the way I did?" He asked, not wanting her to know she was right.  
  
She looked up at him and blinked and then stared back down at Dalcyn.  
  
"You didn't study my blade very carefully when I let you look at it yesterday, did you?" She said.  
  
"What that got to do with anything?" He snapped back.  
  
"A good deal!" She retorted, thrusting the blade forwards.  
  
He took it, glanced at it and returned to look at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You don't notice anything different?"  
  
He didn't bother to answer.  
  
"I think you've seen so many now that you're overlooking it," she remarked, taking it back. "Look!"  
  
She held it a short distance from his face so that it was blatantly obvious what she was showing him. Now he could see it he couldn't understand how he had missed it.  
  
"When did you get that?"  
  
"A few years back," she smiled. "See this is how I developed the idea of Dranzer affecting your attitude. Dalcyn was exactly the same." She tucked the beyblade away again. "So? Am I right?"  
  
His face set back into its normal scowl.  
  
"So what if you are? That was nine years ago. I've changed a lot since then and now I'm the one in charge!"  
  
Appolene was startled by his tone and a little hurt.  
  
"So it was Dranzer. Back then. Now it's just you! You've closed yourself off from everyone including me and you don't care! You're right Kai! You have changed. But it wasn't for the best!" She jumped to her feet. Hot tears were welling in her eyes so she had to turn away. "I really want you to enter the tournament Kai but I guess I am too far beneath you to have my opinion matter!" And with that she ran off into the trees.  
  
Kai watched her disappear.  
  
"Huh! Like I care what she thinks. She's too emotional!"  
  
But even so, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. In the back of his mind, Dranzer's voice spoke faintly.  
  
Why does this girl have such an affect on you, Master?  
  
"What affect? What the heck are you talking about?!" Kai barked.  
  
She seems to be the only one capable of breaking your barrier of solitude. She brings out strange emotions in you, Master. I can sense them. No one else seems to be able to do it to you. And she did it in such a small amount of time.  
  
Kai gritted his teeth and a low growl rumbled in his throat.  
  
Master? Could it be that you like this girl?  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled and the phoenix fell silent.  
  
Kai lurched to his feet and stalked angrily back to the lodge.  
  
Everyone jumped when the door slammed and Kai stormed in. Heading straight for the far wall, he slumped against it glaring at the floor. Ray got up and went to close the door.  
  
"Hey Kai. Where ya been?" Tyson asked, tilting his head upside down to look over the sofa.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We didn't see you at the registration office. Did you go?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Appolene was looking for you. Did she find you?"  
  
Kai shot Tyson such a look that Max whistled and said, "If looks could kill," to which Tyson responded by pretending he'd been shot in the chest and the two of them collapsed in laughter.  
  
"Cut it out Tyson," Ray said.  
  
"Come on Ray," Tyson said, sitting up again, "liven up. It's just for a laugh."  
  
Ray frowned and sat down again, watching Kai. The captain was scowling angrily at the floor, his arms folded tightly across his chest. Ray could tell he was in a very bad mood.  
  
"I just wouldn't talk to him now," he said.  
  
I get the feeling Appolene found him, he thought as Kai shifted his position so that he was facing away from the rest of the team.  
  
Kai couldn't sleep. He had been staring at the ceiling for a least an hour now. Irritably, he rolled over and tried again. After a few minutes he growled and threw his pillow at the wall. It was useless. He kicked his covers off and went out through the doors to the balcony. It was a full moon tonight and the silvery glow illuminated most of the site. But it didn't use its own light. It just reflected the sun. The sun. He gritted his teeth and leant his arms on the railing.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
She blinked at him and considered for a minute. Then she smiled at him.  
  
"Appolene."  
  
"What a funny name," he said.  
  
"It's not. It's a good name," she said. "It means 'Sun'."  
  
"Does it really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
She nodded and once more he nearly smiled. "Well, it suits you," he said.  
  
She beamed at him and her face seemed to shine. Just like the sun, he thought.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Just like the sun. He shook his head crossly. There was a knock on his bedroom door. He remained silent, thinking they'd go away.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
It was Ray. Kai said nothing.  
  
"Kai? I know you're awake. I heard your pillow hitting the wall."  
  
Of course, Ray had very sensitive hearing. The door opened and Ray entered. He spotted Kai on the balcony.  
  
"Thought you were up."  
  
Kai turned away and looked back over the site. Ray came and leant beside him. After a few minutes, he spoke.  
  
"I take it she found you then?"  
  
Kai grunted.  
  
"I'll assume that's a yes. What happened?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Ray looked at him, a little concerned.  
  
"Did you have a fight?"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed and he looked away.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"Well, it seems to be bothering you."  
  
"It's not. Just go away Ray."  
  
Ray frowned but shrugged.  
  
"Fine but I think you should talk to someone. You shouldn't keep all your feelings bottled up." As he headed towards the door, he paused. "It's okay to like someone Kai and be upset when you hurt them. It just proves that you're human."  
  
Kai heard the door shut and scowled. What was that supposed to mean? It just proves you're human? He thought about it for a while, staring vacantly at the sky. Then he sighed and went back to bed. He wasn't sure why but tomorrow, he'd do it. He'd sign up for that stupid tournament.  
  
Lady obsessed: I'll update soon. Please review. 


	5. The First Three Battles of Round One

Lady obsessed: Erm...nothing to say really. Just a sorta apology for being so whiny though maybe it is a little late as no one really wants to read a story by a whiny authoress. Ah well I'll keep writing anyway. ^-^ Made a tiny change it Chapter 2 - only one line of dialogue.  
  
*pokes super-deformed version of Appolene* *super-deformed version of Appolene holds up sign* "lady obsessed does not own beyblade only the new characters are hers."  
  
The First Three Battles of Round One  
  
Julia tapped the microphone. The bladers that had been chattering away around the room faded away into silence and took their seats. All eyes turned to the front of the room.  
  
"Welcome regional champions!" she greeted, smiling warmly. "I congratulate you on making it far enough to qualify for the national tournament. As you may or may not know, the tournament will begin tomorrow at noon. Tonight I am going to discuss the rules with you and exactly how the tournament works.  
  
"The first part of the tournament consists of all of you being divided into groups of three. In those groups, each blader will battle the other two and score points depending on the outcome of the battle. You score three points for a win, two for a draw and one for a loss. The person with the most points in the group qualifies for the second round.  
  
"In the second round, one on one battles will take place with the winner going through to face another challenger. By a process of elimination we will eventually get down to the two strongest players and they will battle in the final. The winner will be our new national champion.  
  
"The tournament is expected to last three to four days as there are a lot of competitors."  
  
Julia went on to explain about the starting times and where they were all supposed to sign in. All the qualifiers nodded and made mental notes. Appolene stared at the floor, not really listening. She knew most of this anyway. Why was she even here?  
  
I know why.  
  
Appolene closed her eyes as Dalcyn's words whispered through her head.  
  
I know why you're here. You were hoping he'd come.  
  
She smiled. I can't keep anything from you, can I Dalcyn? She sighed again and the smile vanished. Looks like he didn't show up. But then, I wasn't really expecting him to. My opinion is worth nothing.  
  
Don't put yourself down, Mistress. You do not need someone like that. You should forget about him and concentrate on the upcoming tournament.  
  
I know but I can't. I haven't been able to push him from my mind for nine years. I think it's a little late to start now, especially when he is here...and because of you.  
  
Are you saying it's my fault that you cannot forget this arrogant boy?  
  
Not you directly. It's the blade. He was the one who gave it to me and the one who got me into beyblading. Without him, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have you. He is special to me even if I am nothing to him. I think of him as my friend. She bowed her head. At least, I think I do. I haven't known him very long.  
  
Cheer up Mistress. If you can't forget him forever, forget him for now. At least until the tournament is over. Your mind should not be clouded by thoughts of him or else we're going to lose.  
  
Yeah, I suppose so.  
  
Kai stood right at the back of the room amongst the shadows, waiting impatiently for the end so that he could get away quickly. This tournament sounded so simple. Not much of a challenge. This is such a waste of time, he thought irritably. He glanced at the crowd in front of him. The other Bladebreakers were somewhere towards the front, listening like the rest. He scanned the remaining people for a few more seconds and then stopped.  
  
Why are you looking for her?  
  
Kai growled and told Dranzer to go away. The phoenix did as his master wished and went away. Kai shook his head, trying to convince himself that he wasn't looking for Appolene yet the small part of him that had been said it hadn't seen her.  
  
Julia finished her speech, gave a cheery smile and dismissed the crowd. As one they headed for the door. Kai was lucky enough to make it out first. If he was quick enough, he could make it back to the lodge without the others realising he had already left. He headed off in that direction when something made him stop.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Damn! He'd been caught. He turned his head slightly so he could see the speaker out of the corner of his eye. They weren't distinguishable as they wore black and white clothing yet when he turned to look at them properly, he stared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Appolene enquired.  
  
"What do you think?" He responded coldly.  
  
A smile graced her lips and her face lit up. She looked really pleased. Kai frowned and turned away again.  
  
"Don't think I did it for you," he spat.  
  
"I know but I can pretend you did," she laughed. "I'm just glad you're entering." She turned to go. "Guess that means I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder but she was already gone. He shook his head and stiffened his shoulders. Yeah, he would see her tomorrow and he'd wipe the smile off her face too. She won't be so pleased that he decided to enter once he beat her.  
  
Appolene couldn't get the smile to leave her face. She hummed happily as she opened the door to the lodge. He does care, she thought happily. Deep down, there is something that allows him to consider other people's opinions. She collapsed blissfully on her bed and placed Dalcyn on the small wooden table.  
  
"Tomorrow is the start of the tournament," she said, changing into her pyjamas. "I can't wait!" And she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
In the back of her mistress's mind, Dalcyn considered what the girl was thinking for a moment.  
  
This shall be a challenge, she mused. She's going to be distracted by this boy.  
  
Excitement awoke almost everyone in the Bladebreakers's lodge at about seven o'clock. The tournament did not start for another five hours so they had some time to kill. Ray occupied himself by making breakfast and Kai shut himself away in his room. The rest of the team were in the room Tyson and Kenny shared, trying to come up with the best way to wake Tyson up.  
  
"Do you really think we should?" Max asked as he helped Hilary and Kenny drag Tyson out of bed.  
  
"Of course, it'll do him good," Hilary said.  
  
The three of them hauled him into the small en suite. Hilary switched on the shower and turned the knob so that the water was freezing cold.  
  
"Okay," she grinned, giving the thumbs up.  
  
Together, they shoved Tyson under the icy spray.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
From the kitchen, Ray almost dropped the frying pan.  
  
"What on earth was that?" Mr Dickenson blustered, stumbling into the living room.  
  
"I think Tyson is awake," Kai remarked vaguely as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Good thing too," Ray said, "I was just serving up breakfast."  
  
Seconds later, Tyson careered out of the room, his pyjamas clinging to him and hair dripping.  
  
"C-cold! Really c-cold," he stammered.  
  
"Well then maybe you should get dry and put some clothes on," Hilary said, throwing him a towel and pushing him back in his room.  
  
"Lemme guess. This was your idea?" Tyson growled.  
  
Hilary didn't answer. She gave him one last shove and shut the door. Then she came downstairs. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes," Ray said, sliding them onto a plate.  
  
Everyone helped themselves to the stack. As they were munching through their fourth, Tyson came hurrying down the stairs, pulling his cap on.  
  
"I hope you guys left me some," said he, dropping into his seat.  
  
There was plenty left but Tyson soon devoured them.  
  
The stadium was packed when they arrived. They were still a little early but they needed to sign in, find out when they were up and find Julia. Mr Dickenson left them in the reception and headed off to the VIP box alone. Hilary and Kenny were going to follow him later.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Max said as they all looked around, a little lost.  
  
There were a lot of other bladers about and they looked just as lost as they did. It seemed Julia had neglected to mention where to go when they arrived.  
  
"Morning boys, Hilary."  
  
They turned to see Julia standing behind them.  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda," Tyson said.  
  
"Well it won't be long until the groups are put up." She pointed to a large screen suspended from the ceiling. "It'll be on there. Then you can go through to the stadium. If you're not up first, join us in the box if you like. Here are your passes."  
  
They each took a laminated card and hung it around their necks. Hilary and Kenny went off with Julia whilst the four boys waited in the reception.  
  
"Hey Kai?" Tyson said.  
  
Kai's gaze swivelled to look at Tyson to show he was listening.  
  
"I thought you weren't entering. Why aren't you going up with the others?"  
  
"Huh!" Kai turned his gaze to the screen and ignored the question.  
  
Before Tyson could say anything else, the screen lit up and photos appeared along with names and numbers. The four of them scanned the screen until they found their own pictures. Tyson was in group two, Max in group five, Ray in ten and Kai was in eleven.  
  
"And there's Kai's girlfriend," Tyson grinned, pointing to the picture of Appolene under the number one. "Not a very flattering photo, is it?"  
  
The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head.  
  
"Can't say much for yours either," Appolene growled, dusting her hand off on her red vest.  
  
"Ow! Why'd ya hit me?!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Do you enjoy insulting me?" She snapped back. "You seem to quite keen on the pain that comes with it."  
  
Tyson glared daggers at her and she returned it with equal viciousness. Then she turned to the screen.  
  
"Looks like I'm in the second battle," she remarked. She beamed and winked. "Wish me luck!" Then she disappeared amongst the crowd.  
  
Tyson stuck his tongue out at her as she went. Ray shook his head.  
  
"Dear dear," he chuckled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You have such a unique way of handling girls, don't you Tyson?"  
  
The Bladebreakers showed their passes to the burly security guard standing outside the entrance to the VIP box. He nodded curtly and let them pass.  
  
"Wow!" Max gasped. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Very nice," Ray agreed, crossing to the huge glass windows. "Great view."  
  
"Only the best for the guests," Julia smiled.  
  
Kai walked over to the window too. Ray was right; it did have a good view. He'd be able to see everything quite easily. Ray glanced at the captain.  
  
"You gonna watch her match?"  
  
Kai shrugged and Ray nodded. He returned to looking out at the stadium.  
  
"Is she any good?"  
  
"I only caught the end of one battle," Kai said.  
  
"Did she win?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So it should be good then?"  
  
Kai shrugged again.  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to it at least," Ray grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
Down in the stadium, Appolene sat on a bench. She wasn't up yet but she could take this chance to study her opponents' moves. She glanced over at the VIP box and could see Kai and Ray watching. She smiled to herself. So Kai was going to see her battle. She'd show him she was good enough to play his team.  
  
"WELCOME!!!!" Jazzman's voice bellowed throughout the stadium. "Today we begin the first rounds of the English National Tournament. We have bladers from all over the country competing here! We shall start the first battle shortly but first, we at the BBA British office would like to introduce our special guests. All the way from Japan, we have the World Champions themselves! The Bladebreakers!"  
  
The VIP box was illuminated and the giant television screen showed the interior where the Bladebreakers waved and smiled at the crowd. All except for Kai, who stared coldly to the side. The crowd cheered and clapped.  
  
"Not only are they here, they have also agreed to participate in the tournament so we should be in for some exciting battles!"  
  
There were further cheers from the crowd.  
  
"Okay! First up today we have Carl Underwood and Jamie Prescott! Let's take a look at the stats!"  
  
The image on the television showed a photo of Carl, who was a raven-haired boy with freckles. Alongside the photo was a short profile, showing the attack, defence and endurance statistics of his blade. It looked as if he was a player that relied on offence. Then the screen changed and was replaced with a photo on information on Jamie. He relied on defence.  
  
The screen was wiped and now showed a view of the centre of the stadium.  
  
"Now! Let's reveal the battlefield. For those who do not know, we have created a selection of fields based on a certain terrain for these first round battles. So, here is field number one!"  
  
The stadium opened up and the blading field was raised. There was a lot of 'oohing' and 'ahhing' from the crowd.  
  
"Wow! A tough terrain from the very beginning. A marsh terrain. Well boys, step up!"  
  
Carl and Jamie took up their positions either side of the field, launchers raised.  
  
"Three...two...one! Let it rip!"  
  
The two blades erupted from the launchers and landed in the field rotating fiercely. Both had landed on the thin ring of land surrounding the marshy area and stayed there. Neither dared move towards the centre and no one could blame them.  
  
"If they land in the marshy part, they're sunk. Literally!" said Max.  
  
The crowd watched as the two blades circled the field.  
  
"Who will attack first?!" Jazzman cried, watching the blades as well.  
  
It was Carl who was the first to attack. He charged at Jaime's blade with great force and sparks flew as the two blades made contact.  
  
"Come on!" Jaime shouted, urging his blade to fight back against Carl's but his opponent laughed.  
  
"I don't think so!" And he ordered his blade to move Jaime's towards the marsh.  
  
Jaime gritted his teeth and willed with all he had to get his blade away. Slowly, his blade began to push back and away from the marsh.  
  
"That was a close one! Jaime's blade almost got pulled into the marsh!"  
  
Carl frowned and yelled at his blade.  
  
"Typhoon spin!"  
  
The blade began to rotate faster and faster and as it did so a huge gale blew up. Jaime watched in horror as his blade was thrown into the air and then came tumbling back again, into the marsh where it stopped spinning.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"And Carl is the winner with his amazing Typhoon Spin!" Jazzman shouted. "That means he is awarded three points and Jamie get one!"  
  
The crowd cheered for Carl and clapped for Jaime.  
  
"Next up, Carl will face off against Appolene Waters!"  
  
From the VIP box the Bladebreakers cheered loudly, except for Kai, and Julia moved up to the window to watch.  
  
On the screen, Appolene's picture had just been projected, along with the stats of her blade.  
  
"Her blade is built for endurance," Ray remarked.  
  
Kai nodded. He knew that perfectly well. He watched the screen as it changed to show a different picture.  
  
"And it looks like Carl won't have it so easy this round as Appolene's blade is very powerful, helped by her bit-beast Dalcyn!"  
  
The Bladebreakers gaped.  
  
"A bit-beast?!"  
  
"How did someone like her get a bit-beast?!" Tyson cried, looking up from the buffet table.  
  
Down in the stadium, Appolene looked over at the VIP box and stuck her tongue out at Tyson. He choked.  
  
"Did she hear me?!"  
  
"Don't be an idiot!" Kai said irritably, pretending he couldn't see Appolene waving to him. Stupid girl, he thought.  
  
Appolene stopped waving, frowning. He was ignoring her. So he still didn't think she was worthy of his attention? Well, she'd show him. She took up her position one side of the dish. Carl flashed a smile at her.  
  
"Ready to lose?"  
  
"No. Are you?" she retorted, fixing Dalcyn into her shooter.  
  
"Not to a freakish girl like you!"  
  
Appolene's eyes narrowed. "What was that?!"  
  
"Bladers! Get ready! Three...two...one! Let it rip!"  
  
"Hah!" Appolene cried, releasing Dalcyn with great power.  
  
As soon as the blue blade landed, it spun around to meet the opposing blade that had just touched down. It was knocked backwards and Dalcyn charged forward again. Carl scowled and his blade began to fight back. Then, suddenly, it pulled away, causing Dalcyn to fly forwards, almost sending it into the marsh. Appolene clenched her hands into fists. Carl smirked.  
  
"Typhoon Spin!"  
  
As with Jaime's blade, Dalcyn was swept up into the air.  
  
"Oh no! If Carl wins, he'll qualify for the second round and Appolene won't even have to battle Jaime!" Max cried.  
  
"Oh no! Is this the end of Appolene?" Jazzman yelled.  
  
Kai frowned. He was watching Appolene's face and could see she was smiling. He knew what she would do. He'd seen her do it before.  
  
"Perfect," she grinned. "Dalcyn! You know what to do! Water Harpoon!"  
  
"What the- ?!"  
  
The blue beyblade flipped in mid-air and came crashing down on top of Carl's blade before it could move. The raven-haired boy watched helplessly as his blade was thrown out of the field, landing in front of Appolene. Dalcyn spun triumphantly and then returned to the girl's hands. She winked and made a peace sign with her fingers.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
She picked up Carl's blade and tossed it to him. He grumbled angrily and took his place on the bench.  
  
"And the winner is Appolene. She has scored three points. Carl scores one which currently puts him in the lead but will he stay there?!"  
  
"That was awesome!" Kenny cheered with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Julia smiled and Mr Dickenson nodded.  
  
"I see what you mean. She does have great potential."  
  
Kai remained expressionless as he stared down through the glass. Appolene was getting ready to battle Jaime, who looked pretty nervous. She smiled at him and he grinned back uneasily.  
  
"Three...two...one! Let it rip!"  
  
Kai leant against the glass so that he was facing the wall. He listened to Jazzman's commentary as the two battled. It seemed that Appolene had a slight advantage over Jaime as her blade could endure his defences. It was also a lot more powerful thanks to the bit-beast it concealed.  
  
That bit-beast had been what allowed her to figure him out. What had allowed her to break his defences. She had experienced the same bullying and attempted manipulation that he had as a young boy but she had overcome it, like he had. He frowned and glanced around at the stadium. Below him, the two blades were still going at it but it looked like the match would soon be over.  
  
He was right. The two blades crashed into each other one more time and were sent flying back out of the field.  
  
"And it's a draw!" Jazzman cried. "Both score two points. The final scores are Jaime, three points, Carl, four points and Appolene, five points! That means Appolene goes through to round two!"  
  
The stadium cheered and Appolene was shown on the screen, waving. Kai looked around and saw her looking straight up at him, smiling. She winked.  
  
See Kai, she thought as she smiled. I'm stronger than I look and I'm going to take you on. Just you wait and see.  
  
Lady obsessed: Okay, so I can't write beybattles very well but it was my first attempt at it so don't be too hard on me. And I know the title was lame too. Chappie 6 up soon. 


	6. Think About It

Lady obsessed: Kai is going to do my disclaimer today.  
  
Kai: I am not!  
  
Lady obsessed: Why?!  
  
Kai: Because!  
  
Appolene: Don't be mean Kai  
  
Kai: Fine! Lady obsessed does not own beyblade, only the new characters in her story. There! Happy now?!  
  
Lady obsessed: Yup.  
  
Think About It  
  
The crowd cheered again as the blade belonging to Tyson's final opponent went soaring into the sky before crashing to the ground outside the dish. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Great match!"  
  
"And Tyson qualifies for the second round!" Jazzman declared. "Though I don't think anyone ever doubted that! I guess it was just bad luck for his two opponents that they were faced against him in the first round!"  
  
Tyson appeared at the entrance to the VIP box, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Piece of cake!" He proclaimed, slumping onto the sofa.  
  
Max came over and the two high-fived. "That was awesome!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Tyson laughed, bowing.  
  
"Way ta go Tyson! Woo!" Hilary cheered.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations Tyson," Ray added.  
  
Tyson looked up towards the window. "Yo Kai! Aren't you going to congratulate me too?"  
  
"Why should I? It was an easy win for you. Nothing to get worked up about," the captain growled.  
  
"Gee, thanks Kai."  
  
"You have to admit he has a point," Appolene remarked, crossing to the window. "After all you're the World Champion. Everyone expected you to win."  
  
"Not you as well."  
  
She stared down at the stadium where the first battle of group three was under way. She watched for a few minutes and then turned to face them.  
  
"But I guess even you do deserve at least a well done. So nice going."  
  
Tyson grinned again.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
Kai shot Appolene a look. She saw it but simply smiled.  
  
"Don't think agreeing with me will make me like you," he whispered heatedly.  
  
She blinked innocently and then returned to watching the match.  
  
"I don't need to make you like me," she said.  
  
He scowled. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Max was the winner of his group and the same went for Ray. Both had entered the VIP box, grinning broadly. They received hearty well dones from everyone except Kai but they were satisfied that he knew they'd win anyway.  
  
"Now will the three bladers in group eleven please report to the field?!" Jazzman bellowed.  
  
Kai pushed away from the window and headed silently for the door. It was his turn now. This wouldn't take long.  
  
"You can do it Kai!" The Bladebreakers called from the sofa but he simply grunted.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Kai ignored him. He reached the door and wrenched it open. As he proceeded down the corridor, he heard the door open a second time.  
  
"Good luck Kai!" Appolene said.  
  
"I don't need luck," he snarled back.  
  
His opponents looked nervous as he approached the dish. Up on the screen, his stats were just been cleared to show those of his opponent's. His name was Jerry. He couldn't help smirking as he took up his position and attached Dranzer to the launcher. This wouldn't take long.  
  
"Okay, reveal the dish!"  
  
The ground opened up and the dish rose up. It locked into place and the surface sparkled in the sunlight. Cold air blew from it in a white mist, causing Jerry to shiver but Kai was unaffected. This ice field would be a challenge. He and Jerry took up their launching stances.  
  
"Three...two...one! Let it rip!"  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
The dark blue blade shot straight onto the ice and hit it with a tremendous blow that caused it to crack slightly. Jerry's blade landed on the opposite side and it looked a little wobbly. Dranzer took only a few seconds to gain balance on the slippery surface. Kai watched it rocket straight for the opposing blade. Glancing up he saw Jerry's nervous expression. Dranzer crashed into the blade and sent it skidding across the ground. It charged after it and rammed it into the side of the dish. Sparks were flying everywhere. Jerry's blade wobbled worse than ever. Dranzer pulled back from it and then hurtled back at it. The impact caused it to fly out of the dish.  
  
"And Kai is the winner!" Jazzman declared.  
  
Around him the crowd erupted into cheers. Jerry picked up his blade and clutched it tight. He forced a smile onto his face and returned to the bench. Kai smirked and snatched Dranzer up from the ice. One more win and he'd be through to the second round.  
  
His second opponent stepped up. The screen said his name was Martin. He looked just as nervous as Jerry had done as he loaded his blade. Kai raised his laucher.  
  
"Three...two...one! Let it RIP!"  
  
The two blades made immediate contact as they hit the icy field. Sliding about they attacked each other with almost equal ferocity. They pulled back and collided again, each trying to get an advance but the other wouldn't let up. The crowd watched silently as the two blades battled.  
  
In the VIP box, the Bladebreakers were also still. Appolene pressed her face to the glass as she watched. The two blades darted over the glistening ice. Sooner or later one would slip up.  
  
It was Jerry's blade that slipped. It turned too sharply as it made to attack the opposing beyblade again. Dranzer dodged it easily and came at it with an assault of its own. Jerry's blade skidded over the ice and crashed into the wall and stopped rotating.  
  
Again the crowd erupted into cheers and the Bladebreakers were ecstatic. Appolene felt her face glowing. Even though she knew he'd win.  
  
Kai seized Dranzer and turned swiftly and silently from the dish. There was no need to watch the final battle. He was through anyway. He briefly glanced up at the VIP box where Appolene was watching him through the glass. The rest of his team stood about her, waving and cheering like the rest of the crowd but she seemed to stand out. He shook his head. It's just those awfully bright clothes she wears and nothing more, he thought.  
  
When the last five groups had been up and battled and the winners decided, Jazzman declared that the first round was officially over.  
  
"Tomorrow the second round battles begin. Let's take a look at who is battling whom so that they have time to prepare!"  
  
He raised his hands to the screen and sixteen photographs appeared.  
  
"All right!" Tyson cried, leaping forward to the window. "Who am I battling?"  
  
He found his photo beside one labelled Katrina.  
  
"Ah she ain't so tough," he said.  
  
"What about me?" Ray asked, joining him. "Simon Phillips. Okay. I saw him beybattle and he was good."  
  
Kai glanced up at the screen. He wasn't really bothered about who his opponent was. He'd defeat them easily. However, something else caught his eye. It was Appolene's opponent.  
  
"Who did I get paired up with?" Max said, looking up at the screen. His eyes widened and turned to look at Appolene. She smiled.  
  
"Looks like it's me and you, Max," she beamed. "I look forward to it."  
  
Max grinned. "Yeah, me too."  
  
As they reached, the Bladebreakers' lodge, Appolene glanced at Kai who had been watching her. He stopped and frowned.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You won't make it past the next round. So don't get your hopes up," he said icily.  
  
Appolene gave a mock shiver.  
  
"That was cold Kai. What makes you so sure I'm going to lose?"  
  
"Because Max is a good blader and better than anyone you've ever battled before."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So don't expect to come out on top."  
  
She laughed and shoved him playfully.  
  
"Aw, are you trying to stop my feelings from getting hurt by not letting my expectations get so high?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Aw, you do like me."  
  
"I couldn't care a less about you!" He snapped.  
  
The smile vanished from her face and so did the happy glow. She bowed her head.  
  
"Fine," she said slowly. "Don't bother about me then. But don't tell me I can't win because I know I can. I'll show you, Kai Hiwatari!" She shouted the last part and then ran away from him.  
  
Kai stood there in silence and watched her go. Then he turned abruptly. He didn't care about her. A light flicked on ahead of him. He looked up to see Ray standing in the doorway. Kai bared his teeth. Ray didn't seem fazed.  
  
"Yeah I heard it, before you even ask," he said quietly.  
  
He stared at Kai for a moment or two without saying anything, as though he was considering him.  
  
"Why did you say it, Kai? Why did you tell her that you don't care?"  
  
"Because I don't," he snapped back.  
  
Again Ray appeared undeterred by the captain's mood. He shook his head.  
  
"I think you're in denial. Are you saying you don't feel anything for her?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"She seems to want to be your friend. You push her away yet she always comes back to you, no matter what you said. It's the same as you did to us and now we're your friends. You don't even like her a little?" Ray enquired calmly.  
  
"It took you a long time to gain my friendship you know."  
  
"Yes but you met her previously, didn't you? Nine years ago?"  
  
Kai started.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"She told me, Kai. When we were at the registry office she told me. How you protected her from a gang of bullies much bigger than you and that you gave her her first beyblade - the one she still uses now." He chuckled a little. "I didn't know you could be so considerate Kai."  
  
Kai scowled.  
  
"I was a kid. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Even back then I wasn't sure why I was hanging around with her. She was just a girl who couldn't look after herself."  
  
"So you looked after her. Why?"  
  
"I don't know! I just did! There - There was something about her. I probably wouldn't have given her a second thought otherwise."  
  
He glared at Ray.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything anyway?"  
  
Ray grinned a grin that showed his pointed fangs.  
  
"She told me something else. She added it quietly but I heard it. She said you hugged her. Did you?"  
  
Kai was caught off guard and Ray knew it.  
  
"You did, didn't you?"  
  
"So what? I said I was a kid and I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"But then you must have had some sort of feeling for her, if you hugged her."  
  
Kai silently glowered at the bush on his right, not wanting to look at his team mate.  
  
"Maybe I did but that was a long time ago. Nine years."  
  
"So? Her feelings for you don't seem to have changed. She is very fond of you Kai, despite your cold attitude towards her. I think you should reconsider what you think you are feeling or aren't feeling before you decide for definite that you don't like her." He turned to go inside. "You coming?"  
  
"In a minute," he murmured.  
  
Ray shrugged and went indoors. Kai stood momentarily staring up at the sky.  
  
Reconsider what you think you are feeling or aren't feeling...  
  
Maybe the raven-haired boy had a point. He shook his head and turned in. Maybe he should rethink this. After all, she wasn't that bad. Not really.  
  
As Ray opened the door to his room, Max looked up.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" He asked.  
  
Ray threw the white robe he wore to one side and slipped off his shoes before climbing into bed.  
  
"I was talking to Kai."  
  
The blonde looked interested.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Nothing much. I just asked him to think about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ray shook his head and then glimpsed the green beyblade in Max's hand. He smiled.  
  
"You looking forward to tomorrow's match?"  
  
Max beamed.  
  
"Absolutely. And Appolene is my opponent so it should be great fun."  
  
"She is quite a good blader," Ray agreed. He paused for a moment. "You know, Kai thinks you can beat her easily."  
  
"He does?"  
  
Ray nodded and Max's grinned grew larger.  
  
"Well I hope so. I wanna win this tournament as much as anyone."  
  
He clambered into bed and put Draciel on the bedside table.  
  
"Better get some sleep," he yawned, switching off the light.  
  
Ray nodded and lay his head down. Just as he drifted off to sleep, he heard Kai's door click shut. He smiled.  
  
Just think about it Kai, he thought and then he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Appolene was curled up on her bed, staring up at the poster on her wall. It showed the Bladebreakers just after they had won the World Championships. Her eyes travelled from blader to blader until they finally rested on Kai, who stood slightly apart from the others. Hastily, she wiped back the tears threatening to fall again.  
  
"How could you say it Kai? How?"  
  
She lowered her gaze to something hanging below the poster. It was a lot smaller and not many people would be able to tell what it was but she did. She couldn't help smiling as she stretched out her fingers to touch the messy crayon on the paper.  
  
"Me and you," she said softly. "Me and you - how I saw us all those years ago."  
  
The two stick figures with the strange spiky hair and very out of proportioned bodies stuck out from amongst the blue scribble of sky and the grey mess of pavement. She could tell which was which because one wore a triangle skirt poorly coloured in pink. She laughed, not sure why she had done it that colour. She owned nothing pink. Her hair looked right though, terribly messy. She sniffed.  
  
"Me and you," she repeated again.  
  
I still don't understand, Mistress. You cry tears for someone who shuts you out.  
  
"I know."  
  
The bit-beast growled irritably. Why won't you let me help you?  
  
"Because your idea of helping would be hurting him and I don't want that."  
  
What makes you think I'll hurt him?  
  
"It's your nature."  
  
The bit-beast considered this and then faded from the girl's mind. She pulled back her duvet and lay down.  
  
"Good night Dalcyn."  
  
Good night Mistress.  
  
The stadium was just as packed as before and everyone was hyped up about the tournament. The second round was to begin shortly and Tyson was up first. The others wished him luck and then proceeded up to the VIP box with Mr. Dickenson. Tyson waited eagerly in the lobby, impatient for the beybattle to begin but he hadn't seen his opponent come in yet.  
  
The door opened and he turned but it wasn't Katrina.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," he said, disappointed.  
  
Then he realised what he had said and raised his arms in defence but nothing came.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked up hesitantly but Appolene was heading for the stairs.  
  
"Strange. Ah well. Maybe she's worried about her match with Max."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we start round two of the National Tournament. We have the eight battles for you and up first is TYSON from the BLADEBREAKERS!"  
  
The crowd cheered and Tyson waved and bowed. The rest of the Bladebreakers shook their heads.  
  
"If he isn't careful, he's going to lose," Kenny said. "Over confidence gets him nowhere."  
  
"Oh lay off him, Chief. He'll be fine," Max said.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Now! Tyson's opponent for this round is Katrina!"  
  
The crowd cheered again and a girl with short aqua coloured hair stepped onto the field. She flashed a smile and then turned to watch her stats appear on the screen. Tyson looked up as well.  
  
"Katrina is a strong blader with a very powerful blade built for speed and with her bit-beast Kar; she ain't one to be messed with!"  
  
"A bit-beast huh? Well, let's see if it's any match for Dragoon!"  
  
Katrina grinned and raised her shooter and Tyson did likewise.  
  
"Three...two...one! LET IT RIP!"  
  
Lady obsessed: Aaaaaaand...I think I'll leave it there. Not a very exciting chapter I know but I wanted to have Kai rethink what he feels, helped by Ray, as well as have him battle. Originally I was going to put Appolene and Max's battle in but I changed my mind. I guess you'll have to wait until chappie 7 to find out what sort of creature Dalcyn is. 


	7. Blue Feathers

Lady obsessed: Oh my word! I now have 18 reviews. Wow. Thank you so so much...ahem...sorry I get worked up when people praise my word. Wow wow wow! Okay, I'm done. Once again Kai is going to do my disclaimer.  
  
Kai: Why do you always pick on me?  
  
Lady obsessed: Because you're my favourite character. Please!  
  
Kai: No!  
  
Lady obsessed: *sniffs* Fine. Don't. *clears throat* I don't own Beyblade. Only Appolene and the other new characters are mine.  
  
Blue Feathers  
  
"...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Tyson sent Dragoon into the dish with perfect accuracy. He smirked and then stared as Katrina's blade, Kar, mimicked his launch. He frowned.  
  
"Okay Dragoon, lets show her what we've got!"  
  
The white beyblade shot forward, straight at Kar. Kar did the same. They hit with equal force and were knocked away. Tyson's frown deepened and dodged left. Again, Kar copied. He dodged right. So did Kar. A growl now echoing in his throat, he ordered Dragoon to circle around and attack from behind but as soon as Dragoon moved, Kar imitated him.  
  
"What's going on?!" Hilary cried as she watched Kar continue to mimic Dragoon's every move. "All she's doing is doing whatever Dragoon does!"  
  
"That's the point. It's confusing the opponent," Kenny said. "But I wish I knew how she did it."  
  
The door to the VIP box opened and everyone turned. Kai raised his eyes and felt his stomach squirm slightly. Appolene didn't even look at him but crossed to the window.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" She asked.  
  
"Only the beginning of the match."  
  
"Okay. Who's he battling?" She glanced up at the giant screen. "Ah. Katrina."  
  
"You know her?" the Bladebreakers enquired.  
  
"I know of her, and her bit-beast. Their pretty famous and well known for their use of mimicry to confuse the opponent."  
  
"But how do they know what Dragoon's next move will be?"  
  
Appolene cocked her head slightly as she watched.  
  
"It's the bit-beast. It's a creature that mimics by nature though originally it only mimicked sound. Katrina's bit-beast has been trained to mimic movement."  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Tyson was getting more and more worked up. He needed to calm down or he'd lose but it was difficult because no matter what he did, Kar always did the exact same thing.  
  
"Will you cut it out?! Why don't you use your own moves instead of always copying mine!" He yelled at Katrina.  
  
She stood there, smiling.  
  
"But Tyson, this is my move."  
  
"Liar! Why are you doing it?!"  
  
"Because it distracts the blader, just like it's doing to you. Kar! Mirror shatter attack!"  
  
The bit-chip on top of Kar glowed and light burst out. The golden bit- beast rose into the air and spread its wings.  
  
"What is it?!" Max asked, pressing his face to the glass for a better look.  
  
"It's a mocking bird!" Kenny cried.  
  
"A mocking bird?"  
  
"Yes. A bird that is known for being able to mimic all different kinds of sounds! Even ones that are man-made."  
  
The wings of the golden mocking-bird smashed together and sent shards of glass hurtling at Dragoon. Kar had stopped mimicking by now and had changed to a full frontal attack.  
  
Dragoon burst from the bit-chip of Tyson's blade. The blue dragon was ready for the attack. Tyson shielded his eyes from the glass that was flying about but was able to command Dragoon to use his Storm Attack. The tornado spun up from the blade and swept the glass sky high. Katrina scowled.  
  
"MIMIC!"  
  
Kar began to copy Dragoon's movements again. No matter which way the dragon dodged, the mocking-bird followed.  
  
"She's started it again!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, she's trying to wear Dragoon down as well as confusing Tyson," Kenny nodded. He considered for a moment and then his face lit up. "He needs to get her to attack! When Kar attacks, it stops mimicking so Tyson will be able to get at her!"  
  
"So Tyson? What do you think of my bit-beast?" Katrina smirked.  
  
Tyson grinned. "Not half bad but if you continue to copy me, how will you win? You'll get nowhere."  
  
Katrina's face contorted. "Oh yeah?! Kar! You know what to do! I'm gonna wipe that grin from your face," she added to Tyson.  
  
Kar spread its wings again, preparing to use the Mirror Shatter Attack again. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Excellent. Dragoon, Final Attack!"  
  
The white beyblade and blue dragon shot forward and rammed straight into Kar who was immobilized because it was still preparing to attack.  
  
"No!" Katrina's eyes followed her blade as it flew out of the dish to the ground. "You beat me!"  
  
The golden bit-beast dissolved as did Dragoon and Tyson picked up his blade.  
  
"What else would you expect from the World Champion?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAND Tyson is the WINNER!" Jazzman declared.  
  
"He did it!" Kenny cheered.  
  
"He figured it out!"  
  
"Way ta go Tyson!"  
  
"Tyson qualifies for the quarter finals whilst Katrina is eliminated!"  
  
Tyson waved to the crowd before disappearing into the stands.  
  
Everyone in the VIP box, minus Kai, was waiting to congratulate Tyson. Even Appolene seemed to have cheered up considerably.  
  
"That was really good Tyson," she beamed before she hit him and walked back to the window laughing.  
  
Tyson winced at the blow he'd taken to his shoulder. So she had heard him earlier in the lobby. He would have to learn to keep his mouth shut.  
  
The next two beybattles were played and won.  
  
Jazzman raised his microphone as he enthusiastically announced the winner of the third battle. "Up next," he continued, just as enthusiastically, "we have our second battle featuring a world champion! Max of the Bladebreakers will face off against Appolene Waters!"  
  
"Looks like we're up," Max grinned, pulling on his red gloves. "Let's go!"  
  
Appolene nodded. "I'm coming." She picked up Dalcyn and her launcher. "Okay."  
  
She and Max left together but before she shut the door she paused. She was sure she felt someone watching her but she didn't turn. As she hurried after Max, she heard Dalcyn whisper in her head.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
"I know," she muttered.  
  
Don't let him distract you in this match. You need to win to qualify for the quarter finals.  
  
"I know!"  
  
Max stopped and turned.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine. Come on."  
  
The blonde beyblader looked slightly confused but shrugged it aside.  
  
"And here they are! Max and Appolene! Please take up your positions bladers!"  
  
Appolene and Max exchanged one last grin before they moved to opposite sides of the dish. Both raised their shooters and prepared to launch. Briefly, each blader's stats flashed onto the screen. The stadium was silent with anticipation.  
  
"Three..."  
  
Each blader tightened their grip on the shooter.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Kai's gaze fell on Appolene, whose face was full of determination.  
  
"One!"  
  
Appolene glanced up at the VIP box, straight at Kai. I'll show you, she thought, I'll show you!  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Dalcyn!"  
  
"Let's give it our best Draciel!"  
  
The blue beyblade and the green beyblade hit the dish at the same time and headed straight for one another. Sparks flew. The two bladers stood resolute. Dalcyn and Draciel pulled away and came at each other again. Once more sparks flew. It continued like this for a couple more minutes then Dalcyn withdrew and began to circle Draciel. Max smiled, knowing Appolene was getting ready for her Water Harpoon. He watched as the blue beyblade spun up the side of the dish into the air and begun to hurtle downwards.  
  
"Okay Draciel, Fortress Defence!"  
  
A wind formed around the green blade as it spun and the dish shook a little. Appolene gritted her teeth. Fortress Defence was almost impenetrable and her blade was knocked away but not out. She frowned and tried just a head on attack. Again she was knocked back. Again and then again she tried to get at Draciel and each time she was knocked away but never out. This was getting nowhere. She had to stop it somehow. She smiled.  
  
"Okay, time to take it up a notch," she said.  
  
Kai watched. Appolene didn't appear daunted by Max's defences. She was being foolish and soon she'd lose and she'd deserve it for not listening to his warning. He then noticed that Appolene was staring directly up at him. She was making sure he was paying attention. He scowled and she returned her attention the dish. Good, she thought. He's looking.  
  
"Max!" She called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to break down your Fortress Defence!" She yelled. "Get ready!"  
  
Max grinned. "Bring it on! Let's go Draciel!"  
  
Appolene nodded and her brow furrowed in concentration. She watched as Draceil rose out of the bit-chip. The black turtle was still hidden inside its fortress of wind, arms crossed over its face. She glanced up at the VIP box once more.  
  
"It's only fair I bring out my bit-beast, seeing as you brought out Draciel so attack Dalcyn!"  
  
The Bladebreakers eagerly leapt forward to the window to see. Their eyes widened but Kai already knew what he would see.  
  
Max gaped with the rest as the glowing bit-chip shot a blue streak of light into the sky. From the light, a creature emerged, majestic blue wings spread about it. The feathers of the colossal bird were like water and they rippled and ruffled as it let a shrill cry echo from it sharp beak. It soared and turned, floating above Appolene.  
  
"Wow! This is a treat ladies and gentlemen! It looks like Appolene has called upon Dalcyn to take down the amazing defences of Draciel!"  
  
"What is it?" Tyson asked, awe-struck by the bird.  
  
Appolene chuckled.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Halcyon before Max?" She enquired.  
  
"A what?" Tyson asked, turning to Kenny but he looked just as confused as the others.  
  
"A Halcyon," Kai said. "It's a bird from Greek myth -"  
  
" - and a phoenix of the water. They have a ferocious temper and Dalcyn is no different," Appolene told Max.  
  
Max blinked then grinned. "Sounds like a challenge. Let's see if she can penetrate Draciel's Fortress Defence."  
  
"I don't doubt her for a second. Okay Dalcyn, you ready?!"  
  
The halcyon let out another shrill cry and its pupiless eyes blazed.  
  
"Alright then." She shot Max another look and winked. "You're going down!"  
  
She raised her hands and Dalcyn took flight, soaring over the dish. It began to circle as did the blue blade below. Once more it was preparing for the Water Harpoon Attack. Max chuckled.  
  
"You've tried this attack already. It didn't have any affect before so what makes you think it'll be different this time?"  
  
"It isn't the same," Appolene replied as Dalcyn rose higher. "This is an upgraded version of the Water Harpoon. Triple X Harpoon!" A wide smile crossed her face. "Let's do it Dalcyn!"  
  
"Triple X Harpoon?!"  
  
The Halcyon had reached the height it wanted. The blade soared into the air, spinning gradually faster. Dalcyn turned, and so did the blade. They hung momentarily in mid-air before they shot down. The immense blue bird began to spin as it dived, faster and faster and the blade did the same.  
  
"What's going on?" Hilary cried, watching as blade and bird plummeted towards Draciel. "Why's it spinning like that?"  
  
"It's increasing the power of the attack by rotating as it falls," Kenny explained.  
  
Down in the dish, Draciel was ready for the blow, his defences raised high. Max was confident that nothing would breach his shield of gales. On the opposite side, Appolene watched jubilantly as the halcyon accelerated. Its wings pulled close to its body, it shot straight for Draciel, its sharp beak ready to piece the bit-beast's shell.  
  
The Bladebreakers watched anxiously as it drew closer and finally hit the turtle. At the same moment the blue blade hit the green. A triumphant shriek echoed around the stadium as Dalcyn flew straight into Draciel.  
  
"Direct hit!" Jazzman cried.  
  
Draciel was knocked out of its defences and Dalcyn immediately began to attack it, swiftly and mercilessly. Draciel only took a few seconds to recover and was soon fighting back. It hit Dalcyn over and over and sparks flew. Everyone waited on baited breath. It seemed that the two blades were quite evenly matched.  
  
Above the dish, the Halcyon and the turtle charged again and got caught in a struggle. First it appeared that Draciel was winning then Dalcyn. They pushed each other back and forth, each trying to knock the other out of the dish.  
  
Appolene's eyes darted to and fro as they followed the two bit-beasts. "Come on Dalcyn," she murmured. "We wanna win!"  
  
The Halcyon's eyes flashed and a loud screech burst from its throat. The blue blade began to rotate faster and faster as it hurtled straight at Draciel once more.  
  
"DALCYN!"  
  
"DRACIEL!"  
  
The two blades connected with such force that a flash of light filled the entire stadium, blinding everyone momentarily.  
  
Appolene narrowed her eyes. She heard Dalcyn shriek again and Draciel's bellow. The light began to recede. The crowd stared, waiting to see the result. The Bladebreakers gazed urgently down at the field. Max bit his lip. The light diminished completely. He stared in dismay. Draciel lay on its side, not moving whilst beside it, Dalcyn was spinning triumphantly. The blue Halcyon let out a final cry before dissolving and returning to the blade. Appolene scooped it up and held it triumphantely over her head.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly.  
  
"Unbelievable! Appolene was able to defeat the World Champion beyblader Max!" Jazzman hollered. "She proceeds to the quarter finals!"  
  
Appolene glowed and glanced up at Kai but he looked away. She shrugged and turned back to Max.  
  
"That was great! I don't think I've ever had so much fun!" she said.  
  
Max couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Me either. You're really good. I think I must have under-estimated you!"  
  
"Or I just got lucky," she nodded, laughing too.  
  
They both waved to the crowd and then hurried up the box, eager to watch the next battle.  
  
Both were attacked when they appeared in the door to the VIP box.  
  
"That was an awesome match!" Tyson said.  
  
"Such power and skill. It was incredible," Kenny nodded in agreement.  
  
"And you're bit-beasty thing is so cool, Appolene!" Hilary squealed.  
  
"Thanks Hilary. I think she's pretty wicked too."  
  
She squeezed her blue blade tight. Nice job Dalcyn.  
  
Thank you Mistress. We are another step closer to winning this tournament.  
  
Appolene smiled.  
  
Ray pulled Max away from the others.  
  
"That was really well fought," he said.  
  
"Thanks Ray. And you know what's weird? I lost but I'm not disappointed. She won fair and square."  
  
The raven-haired boy nodded.  
  
"It really looked like you were enjoying yourself."  
  
"I was. It was terrific fun!"  
  
Ray chortled.  
  
"I hope I get a chance to take her on too but I've got to get through this round first."  
  
He glanced up at Kai who had not joined the others in their congratulations of the two bladers. He was watching from the window, no expression in particular on his face.  
  
"What about you Kai? Do you want to battle her?"  
  
Kai shot Ray a menacing look. He turned his back on him and did not answer. Ray shook his head.  
  
Kai scowled down at the stadium, teeth gritted and fists clenched.  
  
Master?  
  
What?! Kai thought irritably.  
  
I was just curious Master. Do you or do you not want to battle her?  
  
Why?!  
  
You ignored Ray's question, Master. Surely you would have said 'no' outright if you really didn't.  
  
Kai's frown intensified and he felt the urge to smash the glass in front of him.  
  
Master?  
  
WHAT?!  
  
The phoenix cowered under the tone of the boy's thoughts.  
  
Do you?  
  
Kai raised his eyes to the glass directly in front of his face, about to snap at the phoenix again, when he caught sight of something. A reflection. Appolene was standing a few feet behind him, staring at him. Though she didn't know it, the eyes of her reflection went straight through him.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
He stared; transfixed by her gaze until she sighed and turned away. His head dropped to his chest. What was that? Why were there butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden? What was it about that girl? What? In his mind, Ray's words echoed distantly.  
  
"Are you saying you don't feel anything for her?" "...you must have had some sort of feeling for her, if you hugged her." "She is very fond of you Kai..." "...reconsider what you think you are feeling or aren't feeling..."  
  
Master?  
  
Kai didn't snap or shout for the phoenix to leave him alone or, as a matter of fact, anything else at all. He was still going over what Ray had said.  
  
Master?  
  
"I do..." he said, almost inaudibly.  
  
You do?  
  
I do want to battle her, he thought straightening up and watching her reflection move about in the glass as she talked to the other Bladebreakers. I do want to battle her. I do...  
  
Lady obsessed: And so ends chapter 7. What do you think of Dalcyn? Yes I seem to have a thing for bird bit-beasts don't I? I hope Kai wasn't too out of character in the last part. Lemme know if you think he was. I also gave Kenny more to say, I seem to have neglected him in the other chapters. Anyway, Chapter 8 up soon. 


	8. He's Aware of What?

Lady obsessed: Ray has volunteered to do the disclaimer, haven't you Ray?  
  
Ray: Yup.  
  
Lady obsessed: You're so nice *shoots a look at Kai* unlike some people.  
  
Kai: *scowls at Ray*  
  
Ray: *gulps* Er...Lady obsessed owns only the new characters in her fic and nothing else. She doesn't own me or Tyson or Max or Kai - *runs off because Kai is coming after him*  
  
Lady obsessed: Such a pity...  
  
He's Aware of...What?  
  
Kai won his match, quickly and easily. His opponent had had no chance at all. Dranzer had swooped in and knocked the blade out. Simple. Kai smirked and snatched Dranzer up again.  
  
"Kai continues to the quarter finals!" Jazzman yelled as Kai disappeared into the VIP box.  
  
"Nice one Kai! That makes two of us in the third round." He suddenly glanced at Max. "Sorry buddy, I didn't mean -"  
  
"S'ok Tyson," Max grinned. "I don't mind."  
  
Tyson beamed gratefully and turned back to Kai but he had already returned to his spot by the window.  
  
"Fine then," he grumbled. "Just you left now Ray. You're gonna win right?"  
  
"Naturally," Ray replied, picking up Driger. "And in fact, I'm up next so I'd better go. Wish me luck!"  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Everyone cheered.  
  
Ray smiled broadly and made to leave. Just as he was doing so, he glanced over his shoulder. Appolene was hesitantly walking over to Kai. He shook his head and left.  
  
Kai could see the brightly coloured bandana out of the corner of his eye and quickly looked away, hoping she wouldn't try talking to him. She didn't. She stood, staring at her shoes. He shifted his head slightly to look at her again. His movement made her look up. She stared silently at him for a few seconds and then returned her attention to the stadium.  
  
Ray walked out to a great amount of cheering. He waved, a little embarrassed. He smiled at Simon and attached Driger to his shooter.  
  
"The fourth beyblade battle featuring a World Champion and the last one of round two is about to begin!" Jazzman shouted. "Get ready bladers."  
  
The raven-haired boy raised Driger and stood steady, preparing to launch. Simon hurriedly attached his own blade to his shooter and took up his position.  
  
"Three...two...one! Let it riiiiiip!"  
  
Ray pulled his ripcord away with tremendous energy.  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
His grey beyblade pounced into the dish and spun swiftly towards its red opponent. The attack began immediately. Driger hit the opposing blade on all sides over and over, never giving it a chance to move. Ray frowned. He had watched Simon blade in the previous round and he had been a lot better. Why wasn't he trying to get away? Driger moved in to attack again.  
  
Simon watched attentively as his blade was hit continuously. It didn't bother him, he was waiting. It wouldn't be too long now.  
  
"What is with this kid?" Ray growled as his hit Simon again so easily that he was sure the blade had actually moved in the way.  
  
A smirk crossed Simon's lips. Here it comes. One more hit and he'd be there.  
  
Driger flew forwards and knocked the red beyblade into the side of the dish.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Huh?" Ray looked up and could see Simon's grin. "What's so perfect? You haven't even made an attempt to attack me yet."  
  
"I know but now I can make my move. Hyper mode!"  
  
"Hyper mode?!"  
  
Ray's eyes widened as the red blade began to spin faster and faster. It then pushed away from the wall with such force that it sent Driger flying into the one opposite. He bared his fangs. Ah, this was more like it.  
  
Simon's blade charged at Driger and knocked it into the side again. Driger pulled away but the hit came again.  
  
Everyone in the VIP box looked at Kenny for an explanation. Each of them wanted to know how Simon's blade had become so much more powerful.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Kenny said nervously as they all stared intently at him. "But it seems that he can only activate his hyper mode after his blade has been worn down. That's why he allowed Ray to attack him. Now his blade is really weak but because of its power it would have easily knocked any other blade out of the dish by now."  
  
"But Driger isn't just any other blade," Tyson smirked.  
  
"Come on Ray!" Appolene cheered.  
  
Kai shot her a look. He didn't remember her cheering for him. Hang on, why did he care? He shook his head. He hadn't been paying attention to the box so he wouldn't have noticed if she had. Not that he wanted her to.  
  
Ray frowned and urged Driger on but every time he moved away from the side of the dish, Simon sent him flying back. If he wasn't careful Driger would be sent soaring out of the dish.  
  
"Come on Driger!"  
  
No good. Once more he had been smashed into the wall. He growled. What am I supposed to do? He seems to have gained a big power boost from that Hyper mode but his blade should have been severely weakened by all my attacks early on. Maybe... A cattish smile crossed his face. That just might work. But first, he had to get Driger away from the wall and even further from Simon's blade.  
  
He moved Driger away from the wall. As he expected, Simon crashed into him again. Ray concentrated, watching the movements of both blades. He was waiting for exactly the right moment. A few more hits and he'd found it.  
  
"Jump Driger!"  
  
The bit-chip on the blade glowed and the immense white and green tiger emerged. It leapt deftly over Simon's blade and landed on the rim of the dish on the opposite side.  
  
"Ha! You think that'll help?" Simon sneered and ordered his blade to follow.  
  
But whenever Simon drew close, Driger jumped out of reach.  
  
"Get ready," Ray hissed.  
  
Simon's blade was becoming confused as it darted after Driger.  
  
"Now! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Driger shot across the dish with such speed that Simon missed it. He looked about wildly and was only in time to see Driger only millimetres from his own blade when it was over. Driger sent the red opponent into the wall with a great crash and it stopped moving. Ray smiled and Driger roared and returned to the blade.  
  
"How - How?!"  
  
"Concentration," Ray smiled, extending his hand. "Great match."  
  
Simon stared at the out-stretched hand for a second or two and then grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Great match!"  
  
Ray caught Driger as it jumped from the dish to his hand and turned to go.  
  
"That's it, ladies and gentlemen! Round two is over. Eight of our contestants have qualified for the quarter finals which will be taking place tomorrow starting at one o'clock!"  
  
The screen lit up and photos appeared one by one, showing the eight contestants taking part the next day. Appolene was amongst them, along with Kai, Tyson and Ray. Each were paired with another contestant. Appolene glanced at Kai and sighed. She'd have to win the next match in the hopes of battling him in the next. He'd win easily but she wasn't so sure about herself.  
  
Mistress! Do you doubt our abilities?! The halcyon shrieked angrily in her head.  
  
"No! Just - just mine."  
  
She looked up to see Ray frowning sympathetically at her and she forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"I'm fine," she mouthed.  
  
He turned away to look at Kai and then back at her, unconvinced.  
  
He's so nice, Appolene thought later as she launched Dalcyn.  
  
Who?  
  
Oh! You weren't listening were you? The girl jumped, embarrassed that the halcyon was poking through her mind.  
  
Of course I was, Mistress. So, who's so nice? Well?  
  
"Ray," she commented, watching the blue blade dodge around the tin cans on her make-shift training course.  
  
The neko-jin?  
  
"Neko what?"  
  
Neko-jin. Humanoid cat, if you will.  
  
"Er...ok."  
  
The halcyon sighed. The black haired boy with the tiger bit-beast.  
  
"Yes. That's right."  
  
Why's he so nice?  
  
"I'm not sure," the girl mused. Dalcyn spun up the seesaw ramp, wobbling a little. "He seems really concerned about me, ever since I told him I'd met Kai before."  
  
The halcyon nodded. He seems very aware.  
  
"Aware of what?"  
  
The blue bird fell silent.  
  
"Aware of WHAT, Dalcyn?"  
  
Nothing, Mistress. Nothing.  
  
Appolene frowned.  
  
"It must be something or you wouldn't have brought it up!"  
  
But the halcyon refused to talk anymore. Appolene scowled, distracted and her blade crash into a tree.  
  
"Blast!" she muttered irritably, snatching it up and prepared to begin again.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. He wondered who she was talking to. He couldn't see anyone around.  
  
Is it not obvious, Master Kai?  
  
Excuse me?! I don't believe I was talking to you!  
  
I am sorry Master but I was just saying. Is it not obvious that she is talking to her bit-beast?  
  
Now he thought about it, it did seem a logical explanation.  
  
"But she was talking about Ray? Why would she do that?"  
  
She likes Ray, the phoenix replied simply.  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Kai kicked the tree he was standing behind in a sudden outburst of anger.  
  
"Huh?" Appolene glanced about but couldn't see where the noise had come from. She shrugged.  
  
"Must have imagined it," she decided.  
  
Calm down, Master. Why are you getting so wound up?  
  
Kai took a deep breath and scowled. The bird had a point. Why was he so angry? It wasn't like he was bothered.  
  
Are you jealous?  
  
JEALOUS?! Why would he be jealous? She could like Ray for all he cared. The only reason he was even here was so that he could see how she bladed. That way, when he battled her, she'd have no surprises.  
  
Isn't that a bit dishonourable? The phoenix enquired.  
  
What?  
  
Isn't it dishonourable? Spying, I mean, the phoenix repeated.  
  
Kai frowned.  
  
You know it is, don't you. That's not the reason you're here is it? I think you like that girl.  
  
Kai shook his head violently, trying to shake the phoenix out.  
  
I don't! I don't!  
  
The phoenix screeched with laughter and then vanished and Kai tore off into the trees.  
  
"I DON'T!" He roared.  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
Dalcyn bounced into a stone and flipped onto its side.  
  
What was that?! Dalcyn demanded.  
  
Appolene stooped to pick her up, ignoring the halcyon.  
  
"You don't what, Kai?" she murmured.  
  
Kai gradually stopped running and leant against another tree to catch his breath. He had over-reacted a bit back there. He should have let Dranzer get under his skin like that. He shook his head, closing his eyes. He opened them again almost straight away.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
It was Ray. He looked a little surprised to see him but then he smiled.  
  
"Don't suppose you wanna practice?" he asked, holding up Driger.  
  
Kai frowned, considering and then he shrugged.  
  
"Fine," he muttered as he pulled Dranzer and his shooter out.  
  
"Great," the raven-haired boy grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "I could use the practice for tomorrow's match."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kai couldn't really see the point of practicing right now but he thought it would take his mind off things.  
  
Like that girl?  
  
Shut up Dranzer!  
  
I think you just want to take out your anger on Ray because she likes him.  
  
I said SHUT UP!  
  
Ray frowned as he watched the slate-haired boy arguing mentally.  
  
Dranzer? He enquired to Driger.  
  
Naturally, Master.  
  
Ray nodded. Thought so. That was him shouting not too long ago wasn't it?  
  
Yes. He was shouting at Dranzer. He didn't sound too happy.  
  
I think he was fighting with his feelings as well as with Dranzer.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
The captain scowled up at him, and attached Dranzer to the launcher.  
  
"Are we gonna battle or not, Ray? I have better things that I could be doing right now."  
  
Ray chuckled and took up his launching stance.  
  
"Ready when you are buddy," he grinned.  
  
Kai nodded tersely and narrowed his gaze in concentration.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"One..."  
  
"LET IT RIP!" They shouted in unison.  
  
The battle lasted quite some time and eventually ended in a draw. Ray tucked Driger away and then he and Kai headed back to the lodge.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he said after a while.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Kai snapped back.  
  
"You seemed a little pre-occupied towards the end. To begin with you wouldn't even let me move, you were so vicious."  
  
"It's nothing important," the captain said irritably.  
  
Ray nodded and hummed.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
He watched Kai out of the corner of his eye. He still seemed to be distracted because he was staring vacantly at the ground as he walked. He wasn't even frowning. His face was expressionless and his eyes were glazed over. Ray sighed.  
  
I do worry, he thought. He doesn't realise, or maybe he just doesn't want to realise.  
  
Lady obsessed: A lot of Ray in this chapter wasn't there? I think it may have been quite boring but I didn't want round three to start this chapter but it isn't going to last long anyway because none of the main characters are battling each other. Appolene and Kai seem to watch each other a lot when they're training. Are they stalking each other?  
  
Appolene and Kai: ???  
  
Lady obsessed: Ah, Ray is my peace-keeper in this story because that's how I see him. He's also my chef. I don't know why but he seems to be doing all the cooking. I'll have to give him a break.  
  
Ray: Yeah, that'd be nice. Catering for Tyson is such a chore.  
  
Tyson: I heard that!  
  
Lady obsessed: *holding Tyson back* I'll update soon. Not having much luck in this chapter are you Ray? 


	9. Jealousy and a Long Awaited Rematch

Max: Lady obsessed has gone looking for Ray. He's hiding from both Kai and Tyson so it looks like I'm doing the disclaimer. *clears throat* Lady obsessed does not own beyblade but everything else that is new, like Appolene, belongs to her.  
  
Jealousy and a Long Awaited Rematch  
  
The quarter-finals did not last very long. As three matches contained world champions, they were won quite quickly. Although the opponents were a challenge, they weren't good enough to defeat Tyson or Ray or Kai. Appolene's battle took somewhat longer but it was to be expected because she was not as experienced as the Bladebreakers and her opposition was exceptionally tough. However, in the end she was triumphant with Dalcyn using her Triple X Harpoon attack to send the rival blade back into its blader's hands.  
  
"One step closer," she murmured, putting Dalcyn away in her pocket and glancing over at Kai who was standing by the exit.  
  
She crossed her fingers and turned to look up at the screen.  
  
"Please. Please."  
  
The photos and names appeared on the screen, showing the two battles of the semi-finals. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips. Kai was paired to fight Tyson. She was to battle Ray.  
  
Kai smirked. He was to face Tyson. Finally, he'd get a rematch.  
  
"So Kai? How 'bout that?" Tyson grinned.  
  
Kai frowned and he backed away.  
  
"Sorry buddy, didn't mean to bother you."  
  
The slate-haired captain turned. Appolene was walking over, smiling. He stared at her for a few moments. Then, realising what he was doing, he shook his head and made to leave.  
  
"Hey congratulations Appolene!"  
  
"Thanks Ray. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, me too!"  
  
Kai gritted his teeth. Dranzer's words briefly crossed his mind.  
  
She likes Ray.  
  
"Urg! What am I thinking?! I don't care!"  
  
But he looked back anyway. Appolene was beaming as she talked to Ray. Why did it bother him? Next thing he knew, he was striding over.  
  
"Don't think I'll go easy on y - YEOW!" Ray was cut off as Kai pulled him backwards by grabbing his ponytail and yanking, hard! He ended up flat on his back, staring up into the angry face of the captain.  
  
Appolene blinked in surprise.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai raised his face to hers and then looked down at the ponytail he still had in his hand. He threw it to the ground and stormed off. Appolene watched him, puzzled and then knelt down beside Ray.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Bit sore though. Having ones hair pulled is rather painful." He grinned. "But I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation. Kai's not the sort of person who goes around yanking peoples' hair for no reason."  
  
Appolene frowned and then smiled warmly.  
  
"No. He isn't."  
  
She helped Ray up. He dusted off his robe and then the two of them headed back to the Bladebreakers lodge with the rest of the team.  
  
"If you ask me, I'd say he was worried."  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Ray grinned a grin that bared his white fangs and winked knowingly.  
  
"Ah. That'd be telling. And right now I don't think he wants you to know."  
  
Kai was out on the balcony when the door to the lodge banged downstairs and Tyson could be heard yelling.  
  
"KAI! WHERE ARE YOU? Did you really pull Ray's hair?!"  
  
"Tyson! I said it was no big deal!" Ray protested.  
  
"No big deal! He pulled your hair! That's just mean!" Hilary cried.  
  
"Wow, they actually agree on something," Max laughed.  
  
He rolled his eyes and decided to get this over with. As he pulled open the door to his room he tried to figure out why he had tugged Ray's hair. He hadn't intended to do it at all. It was just that Ray had been talking with Appolene. Why had it bothered him?  
  
Jealousy, the phoenix muttered.  
  
Shut up!  
  
When he appeared at the top of the stairs, both Tyson and Hilary were glaring up at him, arms folded. Ray was trying to convince them that it didn't matter but to no avail.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Why did you pull Ray's hair?" Tyson repeated.  
  
Kai shrugged, frowning.  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"It matters quite a lot actually!" shrieked Hilary. "You don't go around just pulling people's hair! Why did you do it?!"  
  
Kai stared at her angrily.  
  
"Why won't you answer us Kai?!"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Because I don't know why," he replied coldly and descended the stairs. He pushed past them all and went into the room provided for training, slamming the door.  
  
Ray frowned sympathetically. He moved towards the room.  
  
"Hey Ray! Aren't you cooking dinner?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You do it if you're hungry," Ray said absentmindedly, pressing an ear to Kai's door and then disappearing inside.  
  
"But I can't cook!" Tyson cried, clutching his stomach. "I'm going to starve!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby Tyson!" Hilary scolded. "I'll do it."  
  
Tyson grimaced.  
  
"I don't think you should."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"I don't want to fall ill with food poisoning right before my big match with Kai tomorrow, do I?"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Hilary lunged at Tyson, who danced out of reach. She growled and came at him again. Kenny and Max sighed, shaking their heads.  
  
Kai ignored Ray when he entered and closed the door softly. Ray sat down cross-legged, with his back to the door and thus preventing anyone else from entering. He watched silently as Kai tried to train but from what he could see, the slate-haired boy was rather distracted and not on top of his game. Eventually, Kai threw Dranzer angrily at the wall, breathing raggedly. Ray was a little startled at this sudden outburst. He waited for Kai to calm down a little before venturing to speak.  
  
"Dranzer giving you some trouble?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"But you threw him at the wall."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you must be angry with him."  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"I already told you I don't know why I pulled your hair," Kai replied, going to pick up Dranzer.  
  
Ray shook his head.  
  
"That wasn't it."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Kai turned to stare quizzically at the raven-haired boy. Though his face was expressionless, he was sure that he knew something. He sat down against the opposite wall and waited.  
  
Ray took a few moments to reply. He was trying to work out how best to phrase it. If he didn't do it properly, Kai was liable to get very angry. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I was wondering; was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Kai lowered his eyes to the floor. Why was Ray always cornering him with questions like this at the moment? He thought briefly about what had been troubling him the past five days: finding Appolene; the strange feelings that made him enter the tournament; his confusion of her friendship for him; her determination to prove she was a winner to him and his reaction to Dranzer telling him that she liked Ray. He considered momentarily pouring this all out to Ray but that idea soon dissolved.  
  
"No."  
  
Ray frowned. Denial, he thought. Kai's eyes were still fixed on the floor and he was turning Dranzer over and over in his hands. It was a few more minutes before Ray decided to speak again.  
  
"I think I know why you pulled my hair."  
  
Kai's head jerked up.  
  
"It was because I was talking to Appolene."  
  
The captain snorted.  
  
"You can talk to whoever you like. Why would I care?"  
  
"Because it was Appolene."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"You seem very protective of her Kai. You warned her about her battle with Max and you watch her when she trains. I've known you for over a year now Kai and you are always protective of what you consider yours."  
  
Grey eyes glared at him from the opposite wall but there was still silence. Ray could tell Kai was thinking.  
  
"I take you have reconsidered how you feel?"  
  
Kai was still thinking. Had he really lost his touch? Was it so obvious that that girl was bothering him? Maybe it was only Ray who had noticed. He hoped so. He'd never hear the end of it from Tyson if he found out. As to having reconsidered his feelings, he wasn't sure. He felt somewhat mixed up inside. He didn't hate her but he couldn't say he liked her either.  
  
Ray got up. He knew Kai wouldn't answer.  
  
"I'm going to see how the others are getting along. I left them to the cooking. Something is more than likely to be on fire by now."  
  
He grinned. Kai stood up and turned his back on Ray, readying himself to continue his training. The raven-haired boy sighed and left. Kai glanced back over his shoulder and then shook his head.  
  
"He doesn't know anything. He's just putting ideas in my head," he growled irritably.  
  
Nothing was burning except the fire which everyone was seated around in the living room. They were all munching cheerfully on some rice cakes Hilary had whipped up. Far from being poisonous, they were so delicious that Tyson was already chowing down on his twelfth when Ray came back in.  
  
"Mm, WAY! Dees are fabuwous! Twy sum!" he cried, gesturing to the plate.  
  
Hilary blushed slightly as Tyson praised her cooking. Ray bit into one tentatively and his face lit up. He grinned at Hilary.  
  
"He's right. These are delicious." He popped the rest of it into his mouth. "Maybe you should do some of the cooking."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Ray," Tyson chipped in, licking his fingers. "I reckon she just got lucky."  
  
Hilary's face turned from a pale pink tinge in her cheeks to all over purple. She turned angrily and stormed into the kitchen. Ray laughed and Tyson looked confused.  
  
"Like I said before buddy, you have such a unique way of talking to girls."  
  
The stadium was packed full to bursting when the Bladebreakers stumbled in. They were a little late as Tyson refused to go without his hat. They had eventually found it under his pillow and had now run all the way. As soon as they reached the reception hall, they collapsed, gasping for breath.  
  
"Are you lot okay?"  
  
They looked up to see Appolene bent double, looking at them upside-down. She laughed and straightened up. Max grinned sheepishly.  
  
"We're fine, just a little worn out. We ran all the way here."  
  
"From the lodge? That's quite a distance. Hope it won't affect your blading." She smiled at Ray. "It'd be no fun winning if you weren't giving it your all."  
  
"Don't worry. You won't win," the raven-haired boy grinned, pulling free of the pile.  
  
"Well we'll see," Appolene said. She glanced down at Kai who looked away. "Anyway, we're not up first. They are."  
  
"Who? Us?" Tyson said, also scrabbling free and pointing to himself and Kai.  
  
"No! Of course not Tyson! Why would it be you if it isn't them?!" Hilary shouted sarcastically. "Of course it's you!"  
  
"I wasn't asking you!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"You shouldn't have asked anyone! It was the stupidest question in the world!"  
  
"Why I outta - HEY!"  
  
"Come on Tyson," Kai said, pulling him away by the back of his jacket, "we have a match to play."  
  
"Aw right! Yeah, let's go!"  
  
He allowed Kai to drag him towards the arena. Then Kai let go of him and he fell with a thump to the floor.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"Have your legs stopped working? I think you can walk to the dish by yourself. You're a big boy now." Kai smirked and headed to the far side of the stadium.  
  
Tyson got up, grumbling and hurried to the opposite side. He pulled out Dragoon and loaded it into the launcher. Kai did the same. He grinned. Finally he'd have his rematch and this time he would win. He was not playing as a team in this tournament and so his victory would be a sweet one.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Beyblading fans from around Europe! Welcome to the first of the semi-finals matches! Today we open with the battle of battles! The almighty world champions, Tyson and Kai, will face off in a sudden-death match that will determine who will go through to the finals! Who will be triumphant?! Without further ado, let us see! Bladers, take up your positions!"  
  
Kai and Tyson readied their launchers. The crowd fell silent with anticipation.  
  
"Ready?! Three...two...one! LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Hah!" Kai shouted, sending Dranzer hurtling into the dish.  
  
"Haha!" Tyson bellowed, the white beyblade crashing down in front of Dranzer.  
  
The two blades spun where they landed, as if sizing up the opposition. Kai and Tyson glared at each other.  
  
"So," Tyson smirked, "looks like we finally get that rematch you've so longed for."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well get ready because you're gonna get more than you bargained for."  
  
Now it was Kai's turn to smirk.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"You got it! Let's go Dragoon!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
At exactly the same moment, the two blades shot forwards, slamming into each other. They pulled away and began hitting each other with shorter and sharper attacks. They collided again but this time they stayed connected, sawing around each others attack rings, sending orange sparks in all directions. Both bladers were grinning. They were having the time of their lives.  
  
"Come on Dragoon," Tyson urged.  
  
Kai's eyes were fixated on Tyson's blade, searching for any sign of weakness. Though he had watched it in battle a hundred times already, he could still see nothing. Tyson had greatly improved since their last official match. This wasn't the same as training. They were playing for a place in the finals and though it was not a major tournament, Tyson would want to win all the same. And Kai wanted to stop him. He wanted to show Tyson that just because he had beaten Kai once before it didn't mean he'd be able to do it again.  
  
Dranzer pulled back sharply. Dragoon immediately went after it. The dark blue blade headed for the side of the dish and ran up to the rim. Tyson laughed.  
  
"Are you deliberately trying to lose or are you just stupid?"  
  
He ordered Dragoon to follow Dranzer who was now speeding along the rim without as much as a wobble. Kai had perfected the balance so it was now completely flawless. He watched like a hawk as Dragoon came up behind his blade. He was pleased to see Dragoon's balance was not as good as Dranzer's. The white beyblade was having a little trouble staying there but to the crowd it'd be unnoticeable.  
  
Dranzer sped up, still keeping its balance, and Dragoon followed suit but this caused it to wobble more. Then Dranzer came to a dead halt, spinning on the rim. Dragoon crashed into it and flew into the air.  
  
The crowd gasped as one. Tyson frowned and Kai smirked. But the smirk soon vanished. Dragoon landed effortlessly back inside the dish.  
  
"Gonna have to do better than that Kai."  
  
"As you wish Tyson," the slate-haired boy said placidly and sent Dranzer charging at Dragoon again.  
  
Once more the two beyblade hurtled across the dish. Their speed had increased once more and it was difficult to see anything amongst the sparks. Yet Tyson still grinned. He was convinced he was going to win. He was pushing Dranzer up the side of the beydish now, edging him closer and closer to the rim. Any second now Kai would fall. He would be champion again.  
  
"Well, buddy, looks like I'm gonna beat you, just like before. Hope you don't mind but you're taking on the World Champ."  
  
"You still think you're the best, don't you?"  
  
"Well, one doesn't like to boast," the navy-haired boy grinned.  
  
"Good because you have nothing to boast about."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you aren't the best."  
  
"Oh! And I suppose you are?"  
  
Kai sneered:  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but looks like you're not because I'm about to tip you over the edge!" "You just try," Kai snapped back, standing ready.  
  
Up in the VIP box, Appolene pressed her face to the glass.  
  
"Come on Kai, you have to win this. You have to," she whispered, crossing her fingers. "You have to."  
  
Lady obsessed: Come on Ray, they're too occupied in their battle to notice you.  
  
Ray: *crawls out from under the sink*  
  
Lady obsessed: See; you didn't do any cooking today.  
  
Ray: But you let Kai pull my hair.  
  
Lady obsessed: Erm...yeah well sacrifices must be made. Okay, so I dunno if that was a good or bad chapter but I think I'm starting to repeat myself a lot. Ray keeps trying to talk sense into Kai and Kai is just all a muddle. Hopefully it will actually get through to Kai what he is thinking/feeling. The story is only about three chapters from the end so the repetition will soon be over.  
  
Oh yeah, and sorry this chapter took so long to write. 


	10. Fuelled By Emotions

Tyson: Can I do the disclaimer today?  
  
Lady obsessed: Why?  
  
Tyson: You've let everyone else do it.  
  
Lady obsessed: I haven't. Kenny and Hilary haven't done it yet.  
  
Tyson: Yeah, well they aren't hugely important. Come on! I'm the hero of the anime!  
  
Lady obsessed: You are? I hadn't noticed.  
  
Tyson: Whatcha mean you haven't noticed?!  
  
Lady obsessed: *pretending not to hear the question*  
  
Tyson: Well?!  
  
Ray: It means she's been too busy watching Kai.  
  
Kai: *smirks*  
  
Lady obsessed: *blush*  
  
Hilary: Did you say me and Kenny weren't important?!  
  
Tyson: Eeep. *runs away* *Hilary chases him with giant mallet*  
  
Kenny: Erm...I guess I'll do the disclaimer then. Ahem. Lady obsessed doesn't own Beyblade...er... *Appolene holds up card with lines on it* Oh yeah! But she does own Appolene, Dalcyn and any other characters that have never been seen before until this fanfiction. Thank you.  
  
Fuelled By Emotions  
  
Tyson grinned. No matter what Kai did now he would lose and he would go through to the finals. He looked up at Kai triumphantly and was annoyed to see that he was smirking.  
  
"What?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"I was just imaging the look on your face when you lose," Kai said. "Ah yes! Hilarious!"  
  
Tyson gritted his teeth. Kai was going mad. He urged Dragoon onwards, towards the rim. Kai watched calmly as Dranzer drew nearer and nearer. Three, two, one.  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
The two blades had mounted the rim now and on Kai's words, Dranzer sped off along it. It caught Dragoon off-guard and sent him back into the dish, wobbling. Kai's beyblade sped round to the opposite side of the dish and then came stampeding down the side.  
  
"Flame saber!"  
  
Flames enveloped the dark blue beyblade as it shot straight at Dragoon. The bit-chip glowed and the immense red phoenix burst forth. It all happened so fast that Tyson had no time to move Dragoon. The fiery blade crashed into his and he watched as if in slow-motion as it soared out of the dish and landed on the ground, motionless.  
  
The crowd were struck dumb with awe. It was over. Kai was the winner.  
  
It took Jazzman a few minutes to recover from the sudden finish to the match. He finally snapped out of it when Kai shot him a look.  
  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the winner of our first semi-final match is KAI!!!!"  
  
The crowd erupted into applause. Kai smirked and caught Dranzer as it leapt out of the dish. Tyson was still staring at his defeated blade.  
  
"I...lost..."  
  
He saw a pair of brown boots appear before his blade and he looked up at Kai. The captain raised an eyebrow at him and snatched Dragoon up from the dirt. He threw it to Tyson and then walked silently away. He had done it. He had finally beaten Tyson. He laughed inwardly and the look on his face was better than he had ever imagined.  
  
"He did it!" Appolene cheered.  
  
Then she stopped and blinked sheepishly at the rest of the people in the VIP box who were all staring at her. She felt her cheeks turn fiery red and hurriedly looked away.  
  
"Yeah! Way to go Kai!"  
  
She looked sideways at Ray and smiled gratefully. He winked at her.  
  
"I think Tyson deserved his loss. It taught him that he is way too over- confident."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He really is nice, Appolene thought as he went to greet Kai.  
  
Kai saw Ray walking towards him, having just been talking with Appolene. From where he stood he could see that her face was crimson. What had he said to her?!  
  
She likes Ray, Dranzer teased maliciously.  
  
Kai shook his head irritably, expelling Dranzer from his mind and stormed angrily to the far wall, away from Ray. Ray was left staring at him in surprise and then he looked from Kai to Appolene and nodded knowingly.  
  
Appolene shook herself and checked her reflection. Her blush was receding back to a pale peach. Thank goodness, she thought, her eyes resting on Kai's reflection in the glass. He did not look happy. Putting on a smile, she turned and hurried over to congratulate him.  
  
Kai shot her a glare as she approached and she stopped, her face falling slightly. Kai groaned inwardly. Again with the guilt. What was wrong with him?  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, I was going to congratulate you on your win but now I don't see why I should," she snapped, her face going slightly red again.  
  
He sighed. She is way too emotional. She was still red so he smirked. She went redder.  
  
"What's so funny?! Don't you smirk at me!"  
  
"I will do what I like," he retorted.  
  
She shook her head and tried to smile again but Kai could see she was still annoyed. Well, at least she didn't want to argue. He really wasn't in the mood for her.  
  
"Well, congratulations. You were amazing."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
He looked around. Appolene flashed him a smile, one, he noticed, that was empty of annoyance and anger. A slight red tinge was still in her cheeks but it just seemed to make her glow. She moved off towards the door, Dalcyn in her hand.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai jumped as Ray said his name. He shot the raven-haired boy a menacing look but Ray simply grinned.  
  
"Think about what I said, okay."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because how you reacted when I came over proves that you're denying something."  
  
Kai scowled. This was getting irritating. He wished Ray would just leave him alone.  
  
"Just do it Kai."  
  
Ray grinned and then fetched Driger from his pocket.  
  
"Oh yeah, I swear I saw a hint of red on your face but I must have been seeing things," he whispered. Kai's eyes narrowed to a piercing glare. Ray laughed and turned away. "You ready?" he called to Appolene.  
  
"If by that you mean ready to beat you then the answer would be yes!" the girl called back. She smiled again at Kai. "Wish me luck?"  
  
"Hmph! Whatever."  
  
She laughed, knowing that was all she'd be able to get out of him. Ray joined her and the two proceeded down to the stadium.  
  
Kai raised a hand to his cheek. There's no way any red had been there. Ray was just messing with his head again. Yet, his face did feel slightly warm. He shook himself irritably. Why would he blush?! What possible reason would there be for him to?  
  
A brief image of Appolene smiling at him, her cheeks tinged with red, crossed his mind.  
  
No! No, no, no! He would not blush because of her!  
  
"Bladers! Take up your positions!"  
  
Ray and Appolene winked at each other before moving to opposite sides of the dish.  
  
"This is it," Ray said, fixing Driger into his shooter.  
  
"Yup. Just you and me," Appolene agreed, attaching Dalcyn to hers.  
  
"Are you ready?!"  
  
The two nodded in unison and raised their launchers, their eyes fixed on the dish.  
  
"Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
A cheer erupted as the two bladers pulled their ripcords with enormous speed, sending the beyblades crashing into the dish. As soon as they hit the ground they were off, charging straight for each other.  
  
There was a few seconds of showering the dish with sparks before the two blades pulled apart and began to circle each other. They danced in and out of each others attacks. Both appeared to be at equal health.  
  
"They're not doing much," Hilary said.  
  
"They're both studying the opponent for weaknesses," Kenny explained.  
  
"Not doing too well though," Max added.  
  
"That's because the two blades seem to have very similar qualities. They both have the same sort of weight disc, defence and attack ring and both are powered by a bit-beast. The only real difference is that fact that Driger is built for speed whereas Dalcyn is for endurance. Driger's defence is also slightly better than Dalcyn's but because of her endurance advantage, she can last. That's why she could stand up to Draciel's Fortress Defence in her battle with you, Max."  
  
"I see."  
  
The two blades circled still.  
  
"This is fun," Appolene mused, raising an eyebrow at Ray.  
  
"You could attack if you are bored," he grinned back.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm not that stupid Ray. You're blade is very fast so you'd dodge and then attack me. No, I'm gonna find the weak spot before I attack you."  
  
Ray's grin widened.  
  
"Just what I like to hear. You're a proper blader and one who knows the game. You and I have very similar styles but they are different at the same time." He now wore a Cheshire cat grin and was even showing his cat- like fangs. "For instance, you do not attack me because you know I can dodge and attack back whereas I am quite capable of attacking you without fear of being countered, like so. Let's go Driger! "  
  
The rotation speed of the grey beyblade suddenly increased dramatically and it shot straight at its blue opponent. Appolene's eyes narrowed as she scanned the dish. She knew Driger was closing in but it was moving so fast that she couldn't see it. Well, if that was the case then she'd make it more challenging.  
  
"All right! If that's how you wanna play! Dalcyn! Let's give these felines a run for their money. Go!"  
  
The blue blade paused for only a second before shooting left. Appolene was in time to see Driger as it slowed down slightly to prevent itself running right out of the dish before it sped off after Dalcyn again.  
  
"Right, just keep moving. Moving targets are a lot harder to hit accurately."  
  
Ray nodded as he followed Dalcyn's movements.  
  
"You're right, they are but not impossible. And even a glance off the side of the blade can still have devastating effects if done properly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ray chuckled and bared his pointed fangs again.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate. Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Appolene could do nothing. Dalcyn was helpless but she kept on moving regardless. Driger careered into the side of the blade but the aim was slightly off. The blow sent both blades ricocheting to opposite sides of the dish but Dalcyn had absorbed most of it. She was wobbling awkwardly.  
  
"Come on Dalcyn, get your balance back before he hits again. You can stand up to this!"  
  
"That was nasty," Kenny commented, adjusting the camera on Dizzi.  
  
"But not good enough to knock her out," Max added.  
  
"True. Like Ray said, even if the blade isn't hit directly, it can still receive damage. Appolene kept her blade moving so that it couldn't be knocked out and so that Ray's blade also received some of the damage," Kenny continued. "A good move. If she had slowed down or paused for even a second Driger would have easily knocked her out of the dish." A movement to his left made him look around. "I think you were right to give her that beyblade Kai. She turned into a fine blader."  
  
Kai's brow furrowed and his eyes remained fixed on the battle below. He ignored Kenny's remark.  
  
He was right though, she was good. Most blades would have been decimated in seconds when trapped in a dish with Driger yet she had so far got off with just a scratch. She had better watch out.  
  
Dalcyn was staying close to the centre but she remained constantly on the move. Appolene surveyed the dish, making sure she kept out of Driger's reach but it was proving to be very difficult. She knew she couldn't keep running away, she was going to have to attack. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"Alright." Her eyes snapped open. "Okay Dalcyn! Let's do this!"  
  
The bit-chip atop the beyblade began to glow. A loud shriek pierced the air and the immense blue Halcyon shot into the sky, showing the field with feathers. Her eyes glinted as she began to circle the dish.  
  
Ray watched as the beyblade in the dish began to circle also, moving faster and faster. She was going to attack.  
  
"Driger!"  
  
A roar echoed around the entire stadium and the powerful white tiger sprung from his bit-chip. He bared his pointed fangs at the Halcyon and crouched low, ready to pounce.  
  
The Halcyon ignored him and continued to circle. The beyblade began to run up the side of the dish. Appolene watched for just the right moment and then shouted for it to go. It put on a sudden spurt of speed and flew into the air. Dalcyn ascended into the air, higher and higher.  
  
"Get ready Driger. Looks like she's gonna try the same attack she did with Max. It is a powerful attack but this time there is a major difference. We are much, much faster than Draciel."  
  
The maximum height had been reached. As one the halcyon and the beyblade flipped over and came hurtling downwards towards Driger.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Both bird and beyblade began to rotate, increasing their power.  
  
"Get ready, get ready," Ray murmured.  
  
Appolene's fists cletched together as her blade dived, right on target to the awaiting opponent.  
  
"Almost there," the raven-haired boy muttered. "Almost...almost..."  
  
Only a few feet from impact now and the blade and bird were falling fast. Only a matter of seconds remained.  
  
Come on Dalcyn. Get this hit and we can win. We can go to the finals and face Kai.  
  
As she thought this, she looked up at the VIP box. She could see him standing there, watching.  
  
"Now!" Ray shouted.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, his head following the blade's descent. Then it shifted suddenly. She glanced back and saw Dalcyn had suddenly changed direction. She was still falling but at an angle, chasing Driger.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
The attack wouldn't be so powerful. Dalcyn had had to slow down and the angle weakened it even more. Yet it could still do some damage if it makes contact.  
  
"Come on Dalcyn! We've got to win! We have to beat Ray if we want to beat Kai!" she cried.  
  
Ray started at her remark and stared at her. Her tone had been so emotional.  
  
The halcyon's eyes burned with a blue fire and she let out a frightful screech. Flapping her elegant wings she dived. The beyblade dived as well but the two were no longer aiming for Driger.  
  
The crowd watched, open-mouthed, as the blade hit the dish on the side and shot across to the one opposite. Its speed increased again and it spiralled up above the dish once more. It began rotating straight away, building up the power it needed.  
  
"Okay! Do it! Triple X Harpoon!"  
  
The halcyon screeched once more and became nothing but a blue blur as it hurtled straight at Driger. Ray watched but grinned his Cheshire cat grin again.  
  
"Don't think it'll be that easy! Go Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
The grey beyblade accelerated and the majestic white tiger sprung up to meet Dalcyn's attack, claws ready. They collided and there was a deafening sound as the tiger roared and the halcyon shrieked.  
  
The impact caused the two blades to fly backwards and out of the dish into their owners' hands.  
  
The two bladers stared down in amazement. The crowd all gaped. Jazzman blinked and then shook himself.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen and all you beyblading fans! We have a draw!"  
  
"A draw?!" Tyson exclaimed. "How can it possibly be a draw?! How could that girl even come close to matching Ray?! I was so sure she beat Max on the grounds of pure luck but a draw!"  
  
"Shut up Tyson," Kai said, shooting him a glare.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Sorry, didn't mean to talk about your girlfriend like that!" Tyson yelled sarcastically.  
  
He rounded on Kai and then gulped as the captain towered above him. Kai caught him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air.  
  
"Listen you! She is not my girlfriend! Only in your warped little reality would that emotional, irritating girl ever have the slightest chance of being my girlfriend so stop calling her that and keep your mouth shut," he hissed.  
  
He let Tyson go and he fell to the floor. Kai dusted himself off and then left the VIP box. Tyson rubbed his back.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with him?! I've never known him to get so sensitive over a girl!" he shouted, using Kenny to pull himself up again.  
  
Kenny sighed and turned away from the angry teen, leaving him to Hilary and Max to calm down.  
  
"So what happens now?" he enquired to Julia.  
  
"Well, in the case of a draw, the two bladers just have to start over. They have five minutes to get ready before their match starts again."  
  
"Okay, because our two semi-finalists have drawn, they will have five minutes to prepare themselves and then we shall restart the match!" Jazzman shouted.  
  
Appolene sat down beside the dish and looked over Dalcyn. She had taken quite a bit of damage but nothing too serious. She would be okay to fight.  
  
Ray decided to use his time to check Driger for damage as well.  
  
"How you doing buddy?" he asked quietly.  
  
I am fine Master. I did not take much damage except on that last attack.  
  
It was powerful, wasn't it? It was smart of her to get her speed up again before actually hitting you.  
  
Indeed it was Master.  
  
Ray was sure he heard Driger purr.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Did you notice, Master, that the girl seemed a little distracted towards the end? When she was about to hit us with her first attack?  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
I did. She was looking at Kai.  
  
He seems to distract her a lot. I do not think, Master, that she has been putting all her concentration into these last few matches. I think she is capable of much more when she isn't thinking about your captain.  
  
Ray glanced over at Appolene, who was still checking over Dalcyn.  
  
I think you're right Driger. I too think she can perform a much more powerful attack when she puts her mind to it. However, I also think her emotions fuel her power. You saw how her outburst about beating Kai caused her blade to increase its speed greatly as it dived. Even greater than it had before. Her desire to get to the finals with Kai is both strength and weakness to her. But the weakness outweighs the strength.  
  
Master, are you saying what I think you are.  
  
I believe I am Driger. We have to get her mind off of Kai so that she concentrates on the match. We cannot let her win but by getting her to concentrate fully we can still help her.  
  
You are very kind Master.  
  
Ray grinned and tossed Driger into the air and caught it again.  
  
"Bladers! Your five minutes is up! Load your blades into your launchers and get ready to go!" Jazzman bellowed.  
  
Ray got up and attached Driger to his launcher and Appolene did the same. The raven-haired boy raised it before him and took a tight grip on the ripcord. For a brief second he closed his eyes and then reopened them.  
  
The pupils had dilated to cat-like slits and his Cheshire cat grin had returned.  
  
"Ready Driger?" he asked.  
  
Ready Master.  
  
Then let's LET IT RIP!  
  
Lady obsessed: Oh I'm so so so sorry! It's been just over a month since I lasted updated this story. I'm such a nasty person. My excuse? Erm...I'm just extremely lazy. Sorry. Anyways, how was this chapter. I was quite pleased with it so tell me what you think. Only two chapters to go and we'll finally find out what is up with Kai (although it's probably pretty obvious). 


	11. Realisations

Lady obsessed: Dunno why but good reviews put me in a good mood and inspire me to get on with the next chapter. So thanks for the reviews you guys gave me. Your reward shall be chapter 11 a.k.a this chapter.  
  
Just one note, in answer to Sara's review, I went with the name Appolene because I liked it and it meant 'Sun'. I have a baby names book in my room and whenever I want a name for a character, I sit down and go through all the names. Usually I want a certain meaning and I want it to be different. I hate giving my characters common names. I am partial to names beginning with 'X'.  
  
Hilary: *pushes lady obsessed out of the way* Disclaimer time!  
  
Lady obsessed: Hey, hey, hey! I was thinking of letting Tyson do it today.  
  
Hilary: Yeah, well, he's a little tied up at the moment. *grins evilly*  
  
Lady obsessed: What have you done now?! *goes off in search of Tyson*  
  
Hilary: Ahem! Lady obsessed does not own any aspect of Beyblade. Not even one tiny speck of dust on the set. All she has ownership of are all the original characters that have appeared in her fanfiction. Okay! On with the chapter! *smiles*  
  
Realisations  
  
Kai sat down in an empty chair at the front of the stadium, as far away from the VIP box as possible. He was too annoyed to even be in the same room as Tyson. Honestly! Appolene, his girlfriend! Tyson was seriously twisted.  
  
"Hey...er...excuse me, buddy. Someone is actually sitting there so if you wouldn't mind moving..."  
  
Kai shot the owner of the voice such a menacing glare that they whimpered and shut up immediately. The slate-haired boy returned his gaze back to the field. Ray and Appolene had just raised their launchers and were all set to begin their tie-breaking match. From the looks of things, Ray was all fired up. He even had his trademark angry feline appearance about him. Appolene also wore a determined expression. He could see her hands shaking and her knuckles turning white as she gripped her launcher and ripcord tightly. Kai chuckled silently to himself. Well, even if she was determined to win, with Ray looking the way he was, there would be no chance. This would be over in minutes.  
  
"Alright! Our two semi-finalists are ready!" DJ Jazzman declared. "We'll begin in three...two...one! LET...IT...RIP!!!"  
  
"Heya!"  
  
"Yeow!"  
  
Both blades were released as soon as the last word was out of his mouth and were accompanied by a battle cry from their owners. As soon as she landed, Dalcyn was off, accelerating rapidly as she moved around the dish. Appolene wasn't going to waste any time. Driger was fast, as she had experienced in their last match, and so she'd have to get her speed up as fast as possible, starting now.  
  
Driger crashed into the dish shortly after Dalcyn and immediately began to chase after her. Ray grinned as he watched his blade chase after Appolene's. If he wanted her to concentrate then he'd have to keep her on her toes. If she showed any sign of slipping then he'd pounce.  
  
Appolene gritted her teeth and risked a quick glance at Ray. So he wasn't going to make it easy for her. Well good. It'd have been no fun if he did. She wanted to win because she was the best, not because he felt sorry for her. She was determined to prove she was no amateur at the game. Her attention back on her blade she could see its speed had gone up considerably and was still rising. She'd better be prepared to attack.  
  
"Okay Dalcyn, you know what to do!"  
  
Dalcyn swept up the side of the dish, keeping just out of Driger's range. She began to circle, getting higher and higher. Driger followed closely. Ray wasn't going to let her get into the air.  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
The grey beyblade paused on the spot for a fraction of a second and then shot off at the blink of an eye. Everyone looked about frantically but it had vanished.  
  
Kai raised an amused eyebrow. Ray was taking no chances.  
  
"Oh no," Appolene muttered, frowning. "Move it Dalcyn! Get up! Up! Fly up!"  
  
Dalcyn stopped circling the dish and darted up the side in a straight line. She was almost at the rim when Driger appeared out of nowhere and knocked her back into the centre. Appolene gritted her teeth.  
  
Come on Dalcyn. Don't let him get the best of us. Try again!  
  
The blue beyblade whirled around and shot straight back up the side again as if nothing had happened. But once more, Driger appeared and sent her flying back down.  
  
A growl rumbled in Appolene's throat. Come on! Keep going!  
  
Dalcyn tried once more to get up into the air but Driger was waiting and she was back down again. Over and over she tried to get into the air but over and over she was sent hurtling back.  
  
This is getting us nowhere, Appolene thought as she watched Driger plough into Dalcyn, preventing her from attacking. What am I going to do? I have to win if I want to face Kai. I have to! Without thinking her eyes raised to the VIP box.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He wasn't there. Kai wasn't there.  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Wha? No!"  
  
Driger was attacking Dalcyn mercilessly. Ray grinned his Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"You lost your focus didn't you? How can you expect to win if your mind wanders so easily?"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Appolene snapped. "I'll blade how I want!"  
  
"Okay but I tell you you're gonna lose. You can't even get into the air." He winked. "Concentrate."  
  
"Grr."  
  
What was with him? He's suddenly acting mean.  
  
I don't think so Mistress, I think he's trying to help.  
  
Well that's a funny way of showing it! Appolene grumbled.  
  
He wants you to concentrate. He knows your mind wanders and your control always lessens when it does. He is aware.  
  
Not this again. Aware of what, Dalcyn?!  
  
You're doing it again. Your mind is not focusing on the match! We aren't going to win if you keep this up! Concentrate!  
  
"Hey, looks like I'm going to win," Ray called.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Appolene's attention snapped back into reality and she gasped. Driger was knocking Dalcyn towards the rim. If she didn't get away now, she'd be out. Well, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Right! Dalcyn, go!"  
  
The bit-chip glimmered and the brilliant blue light shot into the air. Feathers flew everywhere as the halcyon burst into life, shrieking, its eyes glinting. As soon as it appeared, the beyblade shot left, way from Driger.  
  
"That's better," Ray purred softly. "After her Driger!"  
  
The majestic white tiger leapt from the glowing bit-chip and chased after the retreating halcyon.  
  
Appolene watched carefully as the grey beyblade chased the blue. She wasn't going to let Driger get her. She was keeping well out of reach but she still needed to get into the air. She couldn't win unless she attacked. She thought for a minute, her brow furrowed.  
  
What am I going to do? I can't go up the rim because Driger always cuts me off, even if I am concentrating harder so there must be something else.  
  
But then again, even if she could get into the air there was no guarantee that she'd actually be able to hit Driger. Both Water Harpoon and Triple X Harpoon required a direct hit to actually cause the maximum damage and defeat the opponent.  
  
"This is getting rather boring," Tyson yawned.  
  
"Neither of them are doing much," Hilary agreed.  
  
"Ray's just chasing Appolene. She's not attacking and neither is he."  
  
"That's because they can't," Kenny said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, Appolene's attacks require her to get up into the air. So far, Ray has stopped all her attempts. Ray on the other hand is waiting for the right moment. If he attacks too soon, Appolene is more than likely to dodge and counter. So it's sort of a stalemate really."  
  
"I see. Well one of them had better do something soon or I might fall asleep," Tyson said.  
  
Come on Appolene, you're still not concentrating hard enough, Ray thought as Driger charged after Dalcyn. What are you thinking about? He watched her face as their blades battled. Her eyes kept moving. Most of the time they were fixed on the dish but every so often they darted upwards and then down. And whenever she looked down, she looked disappointed. He frowned. What was it? What was behind him? The VIP box! Of course! She was still looking at Kai but why did she look disappointed?  
  
Kai chuckled. This was quite interesting. Appolene wasn't her usual determined self. She was shifting about, trying to keep Dalcyn away from Driger. She was losing control and very soon it would be over.  
  
"She deserves it if she loses. She is like Tyson. Too confident in her abilities. I thrashed that arrogant blader in no time and Ray will shortly do the same to her."  
  
Ray's ears twitched slightly. He knew that voice. Raising his gaze slightly above and to the left of Appolene he confirmed what he knew. No wonder she had looked so disappointed. Kai wasn't in the VIP box anymore; he was sitting in the stadium. Well, not knowing where he was was putting Appolene off even more than when she knew. So he'd have to show her.  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
The grey blade shot away from Dalcyn and towards Appolene. The white tiger lunged forwards and as one, both leapt into the air. Ray concentrated as his beyblade and bit-beast soared into the air. As they moved through it, they fell to the left. Appolene watched them, following them with her gaze. The beyblade crashed down onto the rim and rotated there, making sure Appolene was watching. Driger stood above it.  
  
Appolene stared at both of them. What was Ray planning? Her eyes were fixed on Driger. The tiger growled at her.  
  
Ray watched her eyes. Come on, can't you see him?  
  
Driger growled again and then swiped at her. She reacted automatically by covering her face with her arms. But the feel of claws on her skin didn't come.  
  
Kai scowled. What was going on? Driger was just sitting there. He glanced at Ray, and saw he was watching Appolene. She was staring at Driger. Well at least she had the sense to see what it was up to but it wasn't doing anything. Her own blade was just spinning in the centre of the dish. She could have tried to get into the air but then again, Driger would have probably stopped her.  
  
Hang on! Driger had just taken a swipe at Appolene's face. She had moved out of reach but it looked like Driger had not intended to hit her. What was Ray up to? He watched as Driger moved back into the dish and Appolene lowered her arms to stare at the empty spot where Driger had been.  
  
Ray felt a smile grace his lips. Appolene appeared to be looking at where Driger had been but she was looking just beyond. Her eyes widened and then her face brightened. Good, she's seen him. Now that ought to boost her concentration.  
  
Appolene stared in surprise. So he was there! In the stadium behind her. He had moved. She beamed and then turned back to the dish. So he hadn't left. He was still watching. He was still here. She felt a warm glow return to her cheeks and a determined look appeared on her face. He was watching so that was all the more reason to win. And he wasn't in front of her so she wouldn't be forced to look up. Looking left would destroy her chances of winning as she'd have to look right away from the dish.  
  
"Thanks Ray," she whispered quietly.  
  
Ray smiled, having heard her but said nothing.  
  
"Alright! Let's go Dalcyn!"  
  
The blue beyblade accelerated and sped off again. It began to build up speed at a rapid pace. On Ray's command, Driger proceeded to follow.  
  
Appolene smiled. Perfect. She may not be able to get up into the air by running up the side but that didn't mean she wouldn't be able to do it. Just a few more seconds. Three, two, one...  
  
"Okay! Let's do this thing!"  
  
Dalcyn shot around to face Driger and hurtled straight for it. Its speed got faster and faster as it shot forwards. Appolene crossed her fingers. This had better work. The two blades hit each other with great force.  
  
"Now that's more like it!" Ray cried.  
  
Appolene beamed as Dalcyn was sent soaring into the air. Just what she wanted to happen.  
  
"Thanks Ray, you gave me the boost I needed. Now it's time to take the power to the max! You want me to concentrate? Then I'll concentrate. Get ready Ray! Dalcyn! All set?"  
  
The blue halcyon soared high and screeched its reply.  
  
"Good, then you know what to do! Malevolent Tempest!"  
  
"Er...what's a tempest?" Tyson asked.  
  
The others sighed, shaking their heads.  
  
"Honestly Tyson, you should really pay attention in class," Hilary scolded. "A tempest is an extremely severe storm."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It looks like the weather just took a turn for the worst, beyblade fans!" Jazzman shouted, having donned a rain coat and earmuffs.  
  
He was right. Down in the dish, the halcyon had begun to circle. It flew faster and faster. A gale was flaring up and the people had to squint as the rain settled in. Tyson, Max and the others were all quite dry and well protected in the VIP box and were watching in amazement.  
  
Kai looked mildly impressed. He had not expected such a strong attack. He was not bothered by the rain. He sat there, arms folded, watching and waiting to see how this attack would work.  
  
Appolene had raised a hand to shield her eyes. Lighting was starting to strike from the black clouds that had formed over Driger. A roar of thunder cracked through the stadium, followed by the Halcyon's shriek. Ray urged Driger to keep spinning.  
  
"You can do it buddy. I know you can."  
  
Then the Halcyon dived. Accompanied by the lightning and heavy rain she charged straight for the white tiger. The gale tearing around the dish held it in place so there was no way it could use its speed advantage to get away. Driger was trapped.  
  
"Nothing can escape a tempest Ray, not even Driger," Appolene called through the storm.  
  
Ray narrowed his eyes and watched as the halcyon became nothing but a blue streak of light. The lightning enveloped it and the two shot, right on target, for Driger.  
  
The halcyon's shriek was heard one last time before it hit and the whole stadium shook.  
  
Everyone took cover, except for Kai, until the shaking subsided. When it stopped, the wind and rain disappeared, as quickly as they had come, and Driger lay on its side, defeated. The white tiger gave an almighty roar before retreating back into its blade. Dalcyn circled the dish twice and then dived, dissolving into light and disappearing into its bit-chip. The blue beyblade began to slow down and rolled to a stop beside Driger.  
  
Ray stooped to pick up both of them. He handed one to Appolene and pocketed his own.  
  
"And the winner of our semi-final tie-breaking match is...APPOLENE WATERS!"  
  
The crowd broke out into hysterically cheering. In the VIP box, Appolene's father was swinging Julia around. Both were cheering and crying.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She's in the finals! She's in the finals!" Julia wept.  
  
Appolene felt the tears welling up in her eyes as well and she threw her arms around Ray, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to the finals and its all because of you!"  
  
Ray smiled.  
  
"Hey, it was a pleasure. I knew you had it in you and you proved me right. You are a truly amazing blader Appolene."  
  
The brunette sniffed and then laughed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kai was stunned. She had beaten Ray. That meant she was going to be in the finals with him. He couldn't believe it. Around him the crowd was cheering wildly.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" a little boy on the row behind Kai squealed.  
  
"Oh wow! That's so cute!" the little girl he had been talking to cried.  
  
Kai looked down at where they were pointing and shook with anger. Ray was hugging Appolene. How could he?!  
  
He jumped to his feet and stormed out of the stadium. He couldn't take it. Angrily, he headed towards the lodge but halfway there he changed his mind and went off towards the trees. Training would take his mind off of it.  
  
Appolene pulled away from Ray and looked around for Kai but he wasn't there. Her heart sank. He had left before she could even talk to him. In the background she could hear Jazzman reminding the crowd that the final match would take place at nine o'clock tomorrow morning.  
  
"Appolene, honey!"  
  
She turned to see her mother waving at her.  
  
"Come on honey, we're going!"  
  
"Okay!" She called back. She smiled at Ray and then hurried after her waiting parents.  
  
Ray grinned to himself. Nice work Driger, I think we deserve a nice rest now, don't you?  
  
Indeed Master. Indeed we do. Let us go find the others.  
  
Ray nodded and went off to join the rest of the Bladebreakers who were just leaving the VIP box.  
  
Appolene sat on her bed after dinner and stared up at the poster. She wasn't concentrating on it though. Instead she was thinking.  
  
I can't believe it! I'm in the finals with Kai. I finally get to battle him. After nine years I can finally prove I'm not some silly little girl. I can prove I'm not just some amateur blader.  
  
She felt a small smile grace her lips and she fell back onto her pillow, sighing happily. As she laid there, Dalcyn's voice whispered through her mind.  
  
Mistress?  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Although we won today, I feel that if this continues we won't win tomorrow.  
  
"What do you mean? If what continues?"  
  
The halcyon sighed irritably and ruffled its feathers. You are distracted Mistress. Your mind is clouded.  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
It is becoming apparent that you are liking this boy Kai more and more. I think you are falling for him.  
  
"W-What?!" She shot up and snatched the blade from the dresser. "Don't be ridiculous, Dalcyn! I just want him to like me as a friend and nothing more!"  
  
So you say, the halcyon cooed, but I sense your emotions Mistress. I know your heart and it is telling me otherwise. You cannot deny that you have feelings for this boy.  
  
Appolene shook her head. But I don't! Why would I? He's cold-hearted and a loner. Even if he is an amazing beyblader and very cute why would I ever like him that much when...when there's no chance he'd feel the same way?  
  
The heart is a very peculiar thing, Dalcyn said. It is so unpredictable and, like water, it does as it wishes. You cannot ignore what it is saying even if you don't want to hear it.  
  
Appolene squeezed the blade in her hand. I'm not ignoring my heart, she thought.  
  
Then tell me, truthfully Mistress, what it is saying.  
  
It says...It says I ...  
  
"...love Kai."  
  
She clapped a hand over her mouth. What had she just said? She didn't love Kai. She didn't.  
  
You do! You know you do, her heart replied.  
  
"I do. I love him. I-I love..." her eyes rose to the poster and rested on the expressionless face of the slate-haired captain, "...Kai."  
  
"I told you so," the halcyon muttered.  
  
Appolene blushed and got up hastily.  
  
"I'm going out to train," she called and hurried out of the lodge.  
  
Kai caught Dranzer as it swooped down from the branches of the tree. The training had done him good and he felt a lot calmer now. He put Dranzer and his shooter away in the brown leather pouch he had attached to his belt and set off back to the lodge.  
  
Evening was drawing in and Kai knew that the Bladebreakers must just be settling down to eat dinner. He wasn't bothered. He wasn't hungry anyway.  
  
The forest seemed so quiet. Just like his first morning exploring it. The morning when he had first heard the shouts of a beybattle and stumbled across Appolene. If she hadn't been here then he wouldn't be in the finals. He wouldn't be getting ready for a big match tomorrow. He probably wouldn't even be in the forest. The only reason he was here was to take his mind off of her. It had worked for a while but now he had stopped blading he had started thinking about her again.  
  
He could even hear her. He could hear her as she shouted at her blade. But he was just imagining it...or was he? Through the trees he could here the crashing of a beyblade.  
  
"Move it Dalcyn!"  
  
There was no mistaking it. That was Appolene and she wasn't inside his head, she was in the forest. She must be training. Without thinking about what he was doing, Kai headed off towards her voice.  
  
"Come on Dalcyn!" Appolene cried as the beyblade ploughed through the wooden boards.  
  
One by one they broke into pieces. Kai watched as Dalcyn charged towards a particularly thick one. He could see her face screwed up in concentration. Dalcyn's speed increased and hit the board with tremendous force. But it remained whole and Dalcyn was sent flying into the air, landing in the grass.  
  
"No..."  
  
Appolene slumped against the tree and sank to the floor. Disappointment poured onto her face. Kai moved out of the shadows and, picking up Dalcyn, he walked over to her. He held it out and she raised her head.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Though it was dark, Kai was sure she had blushed. She didn't look at him but took her beyblade gratefully. He sat down beside her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm training. I'm going to beat you."  
  
For a second, a smile graced her face but then it vanished and her head sank onto her arms.  
  
"You think you can?" he said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm sure going to try." She glanced along at Dalcyn and tightened her grip. "We're going to try."  
  
She leant back against the tree and blinked up at the sky, not saying anything. Kai found himself staring at her and quickly turned away. He didn't want to admit how pretty she looked in the moonlight.  
  
She let out a small sigh and glancing over his shoulder he saw her eyes were closed. Something caught the light as it fell down her cheek. She was crying.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked at him and smiled. Kai had to avert his gaze again in case he blushed.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just really happy." She yawned. "Really...really...happy..."  
  
Kai felt his heart miss a beat as she fell against him. He stiffened but dared not move. Her head rested on his chest and she was breathing softly. She had fallen asleep. Now what was he supposed to do?  
  
His first instinct was to leap up and shove her away but something held him back. He couldn't do it. Not to her. But he would have to move. He couldn't sit like this for very long. It was rather uncomfortable. Slowly, he moved his arm and tried to find the best position to sit.  
  
In the end he found it, much to his embarrassment. He had slumped down slightly with his arm resting around her.  
  
Though not entirely happy he knew there was nothing else to be done so he settled down and closed his eyes as well. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too.  
  
Lady obsessed: Aw! How sweet! I must say I liked writing this chapter. The very end part and the bit where Appolene realises she loves Kai are scenes that I have had planned for a very long time. They have been drafted and redrafted in my notebook. Dalcyn's new attack, Malevolent Tempest, has also been something that was developed a while ago. I came up with it when I was writing Appolene's battle with Max and it was originally to be used in there but I changed my mind and it has been moved about until I finally put it in here.  
  
Anyways, only one more chapter to go! Will be posting it soon, I hope. 


	12. One Loss, Two Wins

Lady obsessed: Welcome one and all to the final chapter of "Opposites Attract"! I hope you all enjoy it. Oh! By the by, I found Tyson, Hilary went and tied him up and locked in a cupboard, poor sweetie.  
  
Tyson: *sniffs*  
  
Lady obsessed: But I found him and got rid of Hilary so she can't interrupt.  
  
*mental picture of Hilary bound and gagged in the cupboard*  
  
Tyson, I'm gonna let you do the disclaimer as it is the very last chapter.  
  
Tyson: Really?!  
  
Lady obsessed: *nods* Yup, take it away! *disappears and spotlight shines on Tyson*  
  
Tyson: Wow! Erm...what am I supposed to say?  
  
*entire cast do anime fall*  
  
Oh yeah! Lady obsessed does not own Beyblade only the original characters in her story. There, how was that?  
  
Lady obsessed: *sweatdrops* Very good. Now let's be on with the story.  
  
One Loss, Two Wins  
  
Tension was mounting at the stadium the next day. Everyone was eager to see the how the match between Kai and Appolene would go and what the final result would be. The Bladebreakers were already up in the VIP box and watching the crowd as they tried to find their seats.  
  
The large screen on the opposite side of the stadium was blank except for the giant digital clock that flashed the current time: 08:19.  
  
Tyson bit into a sandwich and chewed slowly. Having refused to get up when he was told he had had no time for breakfast. Ray had kindly packed him some food before they left. He swallowed and frowned.  
  
"Where is Kai?" he demanded. "I'm sure I haven't seen him since yesterday. He didn't walk down with us did he?"  
  
Ray shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him either."  
  
"Well what's he playing at then?! This is a big match! The final! I want to know where he is!" the navy-haired boy yelled before choking on a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
Hilary thumped him, hard, on the back.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Tyson! It's disgusting!"  
  
"Who asked you?" Tyson retorted.  
  
"Hey you guys, don't start fighting," Max said quickly.  
  
"Hilary is right though, Tyson shouldn't talk with his mouth full," Kenny said absent-mindedly as he set Dizzi up on the table. "As to Kai's whereabouts I have no idea. I don't believe anyone's seen him since yesterday's match. I'm not even sure he came home."  
  
"He didn't. I would have heard him," stated Ray.  
  
"Then it is a mystery," Kenny sighed.  
  
Ray grinned.  
  
"Don't worry Chief; I'm sure he'll be here."  
  
It was then that the door to the VIP box banged open and Julia stumbled in, followed by her husband.  
  
"Have any of you seen Appolene?!" she gasped, leaning on the door to catch her breath.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Oh! Where could she be?! It's not like her to disappear, especially before a big match like this!"  
  
"You mean Appolene is missing too?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Yes but...who else is?" Julia said, looking inquisitively at Hilary.  
  
"Kai. We can't find him," the brunette replied.  
  
Julia grimaced.  
  
"Oh this is just perfect! Both our finalists are not here! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry Mrs Waters," Ray said calmly, "there's still thirty-four minutes before the match begins. They'll get here."  
  
Julia stared at him and then straightened up, neatening her jacket and pushing her glasses back onto her face.  
  
"You had better be right. If they aren't here by five to, I shall send out a message over the speakers."  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's no need for that," the neko-jin assured her. He turned to look out the window again. "Kai won't want to miss his match and neither will Appolene."  
  
Kai had been awake for quite some time now. He often got up before any of the others on his team and today was no different. He had awoken not long after the sun had risen. He had sat there for a few minutes, not entirely aware of his surroundings. He stared up, frowning. Why were there leaves over his head? Why did his clothes feel damp? And why couldn't he move his arm? Then it hit him all at once. He wasn't in the lodge, he was in the forest. He was damp because it was morning and the dew had settled in. And he couldn't move his arm because...He slowly looked to his right.  
  
Appolene didn't stir. She remained asleep, a look of utter bliss on her face as she lay, curled up, beside him, her head resting on his chest.. Kai bit his lip, being unable to move and stared down at her. Had they really spent the entire night out here, alone?  
  
At about eight thirty, an hour or so after Kai had awoken, he heard the girl groan and glancing down, he saw her eyes flutter open.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Where am I?" she asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
She looked about slowly and then as it sank in, her eyes grew large and she was suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Oh gosh! Where the heck am I?!" she shrilled.  
  
"We're in the woods," Kai said calmly, rubbing his now free arm.  
  
Appolene jumped upon hearing his voice and fell back into the dewy grass.  
  
"K-Kai!"  
  
Her face immediately flamed and she looked away. I- I spent the whole night out here with Kai? She shook herself. Then she thought of something.  
  
"What time is it?!"  
  
Kai sat up.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He watched as Appolene started to her feet.  
  
"Oh! Oh gosh! We have a match starting at nine Kai!" she cried hysterically.  
  
It was Kai's turn to jump up quickly. Without a word, he stormed off through the trees. Of course, how could he forget? They had better not be late. His pace quickened and he began to run. Behind him, Appolene was running too. She didn't want to be late anymore than he did.  
  
The crowd was growing restless. The clock was drawing near to five minutes before nine. Julia raised an eyebrow to Ray. The neko-jin just smiled and said:  
  
"They'll be here."  
  
"Well, well, well ladies and gentlemen. The final match of the English National Tournament is about to begin and our two finalists have yet to appear," Jazzman announced into the microphone.  
  
At this, the crowd broke out into a wave of murmurs. Where were they? What were they doing? Were they alright? Everyone looked anxious.  
  
"Don't worry folks," Jazzman said quickly. "There's no need to panic."  
  
There! Kai could see the stadium up ahead. It was only a few hundred metres away. He could see the large screen with the flashing digital clock: 08:53. They would make it if they hurried. He reached out and grabbed Appolene's hand.  
  
"Come on!" he said irritably, tugging her along.  
  
"Don't pull so hard! I'm perfectly capable of getting there!" Appolene yelled back.  
  
The large white building drew nearer and nearer.  
  
Julia stood up and made for the door.  
  
"I'm going to send out the message now," she said simply as she turned the door handle.  
  
"WAIT!" Tyson yelled.  
  
The woman turned, staring at where Tyson was pointing. Down below them, just halting by the dish and bending to catch their breath were Kai and Appolene. They had made it.  
  
Ray grinned his Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"Told ya!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Beyblading fans! Our two finalists have arrived and not a moment too soon!" Jazzman bellowed as the clock flashed 09:00. "Bladers! Please load your blades! Our final match is about to begin!"  
  
There was a large cheer from the crowd and the screen was wiped so it showed both Kai and Appolene's stats. Both of them straightened up, shot one another a quick glance and then walked to opposite sides of the dish. Kai attached Dranzer to his launcher and took up his position. Appolene pulled Dalcyn from her pocket.  
  
This is it, she thought.  
  
Are you ready Mistress?  
  
"Absolutely," she muttered, smiling and fixing her blue blade in place. "I have been waiting for this for nine whole years. I think that's plenty of time to be ready."  
  
She stood firm and raised the launcher before her, fingers gripped tight. She could feel the grooves of the ripcord grinding against her skin. She waited, impatiently, for Jazzman to begin the match.  
  
"Are we all set bladers?!"  
  
Both of them nodded in unison and said nothing. All concentration was focused on a perfect launch. Both knew that any weakness from the beginning would be dire. Well, Appolene did. Kai wasn't bothered. He could do his launch in his sleep.  
  
"Okay then! Are we all ready?!"  
  
The crowd booed Jazzman, demanding he get on with it.  
  
"Alright folks, keep your hats on! We're ready! We'll begin in...THREE...TWO...ONE!!! LET...IT...RIIIIP!!!"  
  
Ripcords were torn from the launchers with two swift yet furious tugs. The beyblades were sent flying into the dish accompanied by the cheers from the crowd. This was it, the final had begun.  
  
Both blades landed in the dish without trouble and immediately shot towards each other. The two were nothing but blue blurs and when they hit one seemed to melt against the other until they could not be told apart.  
  
Appolene frowned. Kai hadn't gone for Dalcyn with a full frontal attack like he usually did in his battles. What was he up to?  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed and his face was expressionless. He was well aware that Appolene was wondering about his attack. Well, if she was that desperate to experience Dranzer's power then he'd let her. Right now. He didn't need to utter a word. Dranzer was conscious of what his master wanted. Kai heard him screech as he powered up and sent Dalcyn flying into the side of the dish. Appolene stumbled back as the blade hit, stunned at the force of the assault.  
  
"Dalcyn?"  
  
The blade responded by shooting off around the dish, just to prove it was alright.  
  
"Good."  
  
She wasn't out yet. She had withstood quite a powerful blow but Kai had yet to attack her with one of his trademark manoeuvres. She had better be ready. The best thing would be to build some form of defence or fight fire with fire. Or water as the case may be. That was one advantage she had. Dalcyn's element was water. Dranzer's was fire. Therefore, the attacks should not be as powerful but then this was Dranzer she was talking about. And Kai was the blader wielding the power. She bit her lip. This would be tough. But this had been what she wanted. She knew she wouldn't have the satisfaction of winning if he didn't give it his all. She smiled.  
  
Kai was slightly surprised. Appolene didn't seem shaken by the attack. In fact she appeared to be quite overjoyed. Well, he was only getting started.  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
The dark blue blade gleamed and shot off after Dalcyn. It made a clever dodge and appeared before her, knocking her back and decreasing her speed. Appolene gritted her teeth and Dranzer ploughed into her beyblade again, driving it towards the wall of the dish.  
  
"Come on. Don't let him push you around."  
  
The bit-chip atop her blue beyblade glimmered slightly.  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
Why not Mistress? The halcyon hissed irritably.  
  
Because we need to pick up some power. There's no point coming out until we've moved away.  
  
If you say so Mistress.  
  
Appolene nodded and Dalcyn began to spin faster, pushing back against Dranzer and knocking him a few inches away. It wasn't very far but far enough to allow her to pick up speed and move off around the dish again.  
  
Oh no you don't, Kai thought.  
  
Master?  
  
What?! Dranzer?!  
  
Master, why won't you implement a proper attack?  
  
Don't question me Dranzer. Just do as I tell you.  
  
Yes Master.  
  
The dark blue beyblade gave chase once more and cut it off again but this time Dalcyn changed direction at great speed and shot off the other way. Dranzer proceeded to follow.  
  
Okay, what to do? She couldn't keep running. If she avoided the attacks then that was good but she couldn't win unless she attacked. She had to get into the air. Her face set, she ordered Dalcyn to do just that.  
  
Kai watched. He knew she was going to attempt an attack. Well, she could try.  
  
Dalcyn shot past Dranzer, and up the side of the dish. She flew into the air and flipped over.  
  
"Ready Dalcyn?! Triple X Harpoon!"  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Bring her down Dranzer."  
  
The dark blue beyblade spun in a circle and leapt into the air, higher than Dalcyn had managed to go.  
  
"What?! No!" Appolene cried.  
  
Dranzer hung momentarily in mid-air and then hurtled down towards Dalcyn. Appolene looked dismayed. Her beyblade was helpless when it was in mid- air. She couldn't do a thing. She could only watch as Dranzer crashed on top of her blade, its spin gear hitting the bit-chip. She couldn't move. The beyblade directed Dalcyn straight down at the dish. Appolene closed her eyes. She knew that on contact her blade would be defeated. They were plunging down at such a rate it was obvious. She was going to lose. She closed her eyes.  
  
Mistress!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mistress. Concentrate. You have one attack that doesn't require the opponent to be in the dish. You just need to be in the air and you are. Just let me out.  
  
Appolene's eyes widened and then she nodded. All right.  
  
"It's not over yet," she whispered, the smile returning to her face.  
  
Kai watched as the bit-chip Dranzer was spinning on began to glow. So she was letting out her bit-beast.  
  
The familiar shriek pierced through the stadium as the blue pillar of light burst from the bit-chip and blue feathers rained down upon the dish. The halcyon spread its wings and glared at Kai's blade before beginning to circle.  
  
"Malevolent Tempest!" Appolene yelled.  
  
Below Dranzer, the beyblade began to spin faster and faster, trying to shake its opponent off. Around them, the dark clouds were forming quickly and the stadium grew black. The rain buffeted into the faces of the crowd and the roar of the gales deafened them. Both Appolene and Kai had raised a hand to shield their eyes.  
  
Kai knew Dranzer would be safe atop Dalcyn. The halcyon couldn't attack him but the beyblade was spinning so awkwardly that he knew he'd be thrown off. Even...out. He'd have to move.  
  
Dranzer began to follow the jerking spins of Dalcyn, waiting for just the right moment.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Dranzer leapt from the beyblade and landed deftly in the dish below. Appolene raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You wanna be attacked?"  
  
Kai didn't flatter her with an answer. He just kept his eyes of the circling halcyon.  
  
Appolene frowned and shrugged. That had been a foolish move on Kai's part. The swirling winds swept down, pinning Dranzer in place. There was no escape. She smirked. Kai's face was expressionless. He continued to watch Dalcyn as the lightning and rain began to swirl around her.  
  
"Okay Dalcyn! Attack!"  
  
The halcyon dived, becoming a blue streak of light and plummeted towards Dranzer. Appolene was ecstatic. She was going to beat him. She was going to beat Kai.  
  
"Spiral Survivor."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Appolene watched as the brilliant red phoenix shot up from its bit-chip, its long majestic tail feathers fluttering wildly in the wind. It screeched and wrapped its wings tightly around itself, glowing brightly. Flames licked the burning red feathers until there was nothing but a ball of fire.  
  
The blue streak shot straight for it, surrounded by the lightning and rain. She was right on target.  
  
On contact, there was a bright purple light that flooded the stadium but everyone could see what was happening on the big screen. The blue halcyon's beak pierced the fiery shield of the red phoenix but could not penetrate it. The beyblade that followed was sent soaring back, away from it. It flipped several times before crashing into the dish.  
  
The flames dissipated and the light vanished. Dalcyn had landed safely but was a little dazed. Neither Kai nor Dranzer were about to wait for a recovery.  
  
"Flame Sabre!"  
  
Fire sprouted once more along the length of the phoenix's back and they enveloped the dark blue beyblade. As one, bird and blade shot for Dalcyn. There was no time to react. They crashed into it and it spiralled into the air.  
  
Appolene gritted her teeth. One more try. She had to try one more attack.  
  
"Water Harpoon!"  
  
She'd keep it simple. Nothing too fancy. Nothing that left an opening for a counter.  
  
"Flame sabre! One last time!"  
  
Both birds shot to meet one another. Fire and water charged to deliver one final blow. They collided in mid-air, both doing each considerable damage.  
  
They passed each other, landing on opposite sides of the dish's rim. They spun there for a few seconds before Dalcyn slipped and fell to the ground. The immense blue halcyon let out one last weak cry before plummeting to the earth, dissolving and returning to the bit-chip. The blue beyblade stopped spinning. Kai was the winner.  
  
The stadium broke into applause and the crowd cheered wildly. He smirked.  
  
Appolene stooped to pick up Dalcyn.  
  
"We...lost..."  
  
She clutched Dalcyn close to her.  
  
"We did our best, Dalcyn but...I guess it wasn't good enough."  
  
Her eyes closed as she felt tears blossoming. She didn't want to cry but two managed to escape and fall down her cheeks. She had wanted so much to prove her abilities as a beyblader to the boy who had got her started. But she had failed.  
  
It was then that she became aware of the sudden hush that had fallen across the stadium. She opened her eyes to see Kai walking around the dish towards her. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Congratulations," she said when he reached her.  
  
He was silent, staring at her. His face was expressionless. Appolene was sure he was considering her. Wondering whether or not she was worth talking to now he had beaten her. She frowned. So what if he had beaten her? That didn't give him the right to reject her congratulations! But she kept the anger from her face and thrust her hand forward.  
  
"I said, 'congratulations'," she repeated.  
  
Kai remained silent and looked at her hand. Was she not even worth a friendly handshake?! She jerked it, indicating for him to shake it.  
  
"Well?!" she snapped, her anger becoming more apparent. The hot tears were threatening to fall again.  
  
He raised an amused eyebrow. Then he did something Appolene had never expected. He smiled. It took her quite by surprise and the anger vanished from her face. He was smiling! It wasn't a smirk, or a sneer. It was a genuine smile. And it was directed straight at her.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
He took her hand but didn't shake it. Instead he pulled her to him, his other hand going to her waist. She tensed up as he cupped her face. Then he kissed her, softly on the mouth. Her eyes widened. This was definitely not been what she was expecting.  
  
There was no time for a response before he pulled away.  
  
The stadium erupted into a volley of cheers and whistles. From the VIP box, the Bladebreakers were clapping and cheering with the rest.  
  
"Wayta go Kai!" Ray yelled. "You finally figured it out!"  
  
Appolene's face turned several shades of red.  
  
"K-Kai? What was that for?"  
  
Kai didn't answer and didn't seem the slightest bit embarrassed by his brazen move but she noticed the triangles on his cheeks were turning people. She smiled. She may have lost the match but she had won something even better in return.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The airport was very hectic as usual. The Bladebreakers had had to get up extra early to be in time for their flight. It had been quite a chore to get Tyson awake and it made them late. They had to have breakfast on the coach.  
  
Appolene and Julia accompanied the team. Julia was up front like she had done before and Appolene sat at the back next to Kai. He didn't object as she leant her head on his shoulder and dozed. She was very tired because it was so early but Julia explained that she had been insistent on seeing them off.  
  
They arrived quicker than the journey from the airport because there wasn't much traffic this early in the morning. The coach pulled up outside the airport and Steven unloaded their bags onto a trolley. They got down and Julia led the way, heels clacking on the floor.  
  
However, despite the lack of traffic, that did not mean that getting through customs was any easier. In fact, everyone was convinced it took longer than before.  
  
They finally made it to the gate with only a couple of minutes to spare.  
  
"Rows thirty to twenty-five are now boarding. Please proceed to the gate with your tickets."  
  
They were alright. Their rows hadn't been called yet. That gave them some time to say good-bye.  
  
They all shook Julia's hand, thanking her for inviting them.  
  
"It was a blast!" Tyson assured her.  
  
"Yes. Very entertaining," Kenny agreed.  
  
"I must say, it was not what I was expecting," Hilary said. She had never been to England before.  
  
Ray turned to Appolene, who was glowing slightly. He held out his hand and she shook it. Then she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Ray."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Everything. I couldn't have done it without your help."  
  
Ray grinned, baring his fangs.  
  
"Pleasure. It was nice meeting you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Now boarding rows twenty-five to twenty."  
  
"That's us," Ray said, turning to the gate. "Good-bye Appolene, Mrs. Waters."  
  
Hilary, Max and Kenny all said their farewells to Appolene and followed Ray to the gate. Tyson grinned and extended his hand.  
  
"A truce?" Appolene enquired, raising an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Something like that. You ain't that bad. You can't be if Kai likes you."  
  
Appolene took his hand, shook it and then twisted it.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Now we're even," she smiled. "Good-bye Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Tyson nodded, rubbing his hand and moving off to the gate.  
  
Appolene laughed and then she turned to Kai. Her smile faltered slightly.  
  
"So, I guess this is it?" she said quietly.  
  
"I guess it is," Kai whispered.  
  
She felt the tears springing into her eyes and hurriedly blinked them back but Kai saw them. He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
"We'll see each other again, won't we?" she asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And I won't have to wait nine years?"  
  
Kai chuckled slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked up at him and then, rising up on tiptoe, she kissed him, quickly.  
  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
"Promise."  
  
She smiled and hugged him again.  
  
"Kai! Hurry up or you'll miss the plane!" Tyson yelled from the gate.  
  
"All right! Keep your hat on Tyson!" Kai scowled.  
  
He pulled out of the hug, slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried to the gate.  
  
"Bye Kai!"  
  
"Bye...Appolene," he said, a slight smile gracing his lips.  
  
Appolene watched as he handed his ticket to the woman behind the desk and disappeared onto the plane. Then she murmured:  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Kai Hiwatari."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lady obsessed: Duh-dah! It's finished! You happy now Louise?! (She kept bugging me to finish it.) All is done and Kai finally got together with Appolene! Yay for them! ^-^  
  
I am really pleased with this fic and in many ways it is a great achievement for me. Firstly, it's the longest one I've ever written. Secondly, it is the first with actual chapters of reasonable length. Thirdly, it's the first chaptered fiction I've managed to finish. And finally, it's my first proper romance story. Writing soppy stuff is hard! I'm not exactly great when it comes to romance. Oh, and it was my first to ever receive reviews on Fanfiction.net.  
  
The ending was very hard to write too! Endings are not my strong point which isn't a good thing is it? I hope the ending was alright. Did anyone notice that Appolene's last line was the same one she said when she said good-bye to Kai in the flashback?  
  
Also, the beybattle was a task because I've got so many in the story that it's difficult not to get repetitive. And as for Dranzer's Spiral Survivor, I've never seen it so I don't know how it looks or works. I only know its Dranzer's defence move.  
  
I thought I add a few explanations and points here. Not that it crossed anyone's mind but I'm gonna do it anyway. 1) Why didn't Appolene face Tyson? Well, I think it would be silly because to face Kai she'd have to beat him. Tyson is World Champion and she is only an amateur. If she had beaten him then it would sound like she is perfect and she isn't. That's why she didn't beat Kai either. 2) Appolene's personality changed from the original plan. Originally, she was very...I dunno. She wasn't as emotional and she was very over- confident...She was like Tyson! 3) The storyline was nothing like how I first imagined but this one was much better which is why I wrote it this way.  
  
Anyone want a sequel? I have an idea for one if you do. And if you don't I'll probably write it anyway. Lemme know if you do. Not promising it any time soon though because I have to get some more done on 'Virtual Actuality' (Zelda fic) and then I'm gonna attempt a fantasy beyblade story. I like fantasy and I have a very detailed plan for the story. Appolene will be in it if you're interested but not necessarily as a romantic figure.  
  
Well, I guess that's it. Thank you all so so much for reading this story and for all the great reviews. Kai plushies for all! *hands them out*  
  
Until next time, I bid you farewell!  
  
*bows and disappears* POOF! 


End file.
